The Amazing Star-Spider
by venom rules all
Summary: This is my own alternate Marvel universe and this story is about my own spider character, its not Peter Parker, her name is Teresa Alovi The Amazing Star-Spider and this is her life. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**The birth of a heroine.**

Teresa Alovi a 15 year old high school student, she is kind of slim has dark purple hair that ends just above her shoulders and light blue eyes, she had just finished school and was on her way to meet her best friend Ayla, she could hear the boys asking her to show them her body but she ignored them, they had been at it for as long as she could remember but she was just to used to it than to care anymore, funny because of that several of the boys has stopped harassing her.

The girls however was still at it the worst one was Kate, she was always teasing Teresa about how undeveloped her body was, and ignoring Kate was next to impossible.

Ayla was a little taller than Teresa, she had long red hair and dark green eyes, she was known for being the schools anti-bully, she was strong and did not hesitate to punish anyone who was mean to others.

Teresa saw Ayla waiting at the school gates she called out to her and both started to walk of, Ayla wanted to show Teresa the new lab at New York University.

When they got there Teresa looked around the lab really impressed "Wow, this is awesome, but what's the deal with all the spiders?".

"They have found some of the rarest spiders in the world, they are planning to use them to create a cure for all the world's most lethal diseases, however one is missing" Ayla explained.

Then Ayla got a call she needed to take and told Teresa she could look around, Teresa continued to look at the spiders but was unaware of one that fell down from the roof and landed on her shoulder, the spider crawled up to her neck and bit her.

Teresa felt the bite and brushed the spider away before grabbing her neck, she felt dizzy and started to stumble around breaking a few things in the lab before she fell to the floor, the last thing she heard was Ayla screaming her name before she lost conscious.

When Teresa woke up she was laying on a couch in one of the break rooms, Ayla saw her wake up and immediately ran up to her and with alot of worry in her voice she said "Teresa are you ok?".

"I'm fine i just felt a little dizzy" Teresa answered, the truth was she was better then fine, she felt a lot stronger than before "Well i better get home or mom will give me a hard time again".

Teresa lived with her mother Maria, she has a 5 years older sister named Carin but she moved out 2 weeks ago.

When Teresa got home she immediately felt her mothers arms around her, then her mother said "Teresa are you ok? Ayla called me before and told me you fainted"

Teresa looked at her overprotective mom and said "I'm fine mom, i just had a very stressful day" she didn't want to tell her about the bite.

Maria sighed and said "Well, then you need to rest, go to bed" Teresa was about to protest but Maria stopped her "Don't argue with me young lady, you are lucky i'm not calling an ambulance".

Teresa sighed and went to her room yes she loved her mother but she could be too overprotective sometimes.

When Teresa got to her room she took of her shirt leaving her in her bra but then she looked at her mirror and what she saw made her eyes wide with shock, her muscles had grown, she even got abs, what happened to her after she was bitten by that spider?

Next morning Teresa entered the school, she was on her way to her locker until she felt a tingle in her head before she was pushed against the lockers by her tormentor Kate.

Kate was a tall girl with long brown hair and brown eyes, she was the most popular girl in the school and Teresa was her number one victim to bully.

Kate smirked and said "I heard you fainted yesterday Teresa, it's probably because you aren't eating enough which might also be the reason your body is so undeveloped, i mean look these small puppies they need to be fed".

To prove her point Kate actually touched Teresa's right breast, Kate had bullied her for years but what she did now was by far the worst.

In rage Teresa put her hands on Kate and yelled "STOP" then she pushed Kate sending her flying in to the lockers on the other side.

Everyone was shocked but not as shocked as Teresa herself, she ran out of the school noticing that she was alot faster than before as one of the other bullies tried to follow her on a bike but Teresa managed to out run it.

Teresa got to an Oscorp construction site, the workers weren't there that day, Teresa leans against a wall thinking of everything that has happened ever since she was bit by that spider, she looked at her hands and then at the wall, she put her hands on the wall and to her surprise she was able to stick to it and climb.

Then she jumped which also surprised her as she jumped over the entire roof, she then looked at a crane and at her wrist, she aimed and did a motion with her fingers making a webline fly out of her wrist.

Teresa spent the rest of the day testing her new abilities, she found out that she had gotten a lot stronger to the point that she could bend metal like it was nothing, she really enjoys swinging around it felt like she was flying and she had also discovered that she had gotten a extra sence which allowed her to swing without having to look where she shot her webs.

When Teresa got home it was late, the moment she got inside her apartment her mother showed up and yelled "Where have you been all day" her voice was filled with anger and worry.

"So you heard what happened at school?" Teresa said.

Maria nodded and said "Yesterday you fainted, today you fight in school then you skip school and then you come home much later then you are supposed to, you're not taking drugs are you?"

Teresa's eyes grew wide and then she said "No, how can you even think that?".

Maria grabbed her and said "Listen to me Teresa, you may think you have grown up but you are not an adult, the older you get the more responsibility you get, and every person must honor their responsibility, that's why i cant have you running out late".

Teresa smacked her mother's hand away and yelled "So a part of your responsibility is to accuse me of taking drugs? You are too damn overprotective, i may not be an adult but i'm not a little kid either, so stop trying to control my life" with that said Teresa turned around and ran out her mother shouting her name after her.

"Oh my god, what have i done?" Maria said before quickly grabbing her jacket and put on her shoes and went out looking for Teresa, she called Teresa's name many times but unknown to her Teresa had climbed up on a roof to hide from her.

Later Teresa was walking down the street then she saw someone steal Kate's bag, the thief was running towards Teresa and she could have stopped him but right now she just wanted revenge for everything Kate did to her so she just stepped aside and let the thief escape.

"Thanks kid" The thief said as he continued running.

Teresa walked a few steps then she suddenly heard a gun shot, she ran towards that direction and what she saw made her heart shatter.

"MOM" Teresa yelled running over to her mother who had been shot in the chest.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE" Teresa yelled "SOMEBODY HELP".

"Te…re…sa" Maria said while weakly putting her hand on Teresa's cheek.

"Hold on mom the ambulance will be here soon" Teresa said but it was to late, her mother died in her arms "Mom…Oh god no mom, mom, MOOOOM" Teresa cried while hugging her mother's dead body "NOOOOOOO".

Later that night Teresa was in Carin's apartment, Teresa was hugging her older sister while they where talking with the police who held up a picture and said "Do you know who this is?"

Teresa's eyes grew wide, it was him, the thief that stole Kate's bag, she could have stopped him, if she had then her mother would still be alive.

"Who is he?" Teresa asked with anger in her voice.

"His name is Roderick Kingsley, we have been chasing him for awhile now, but he always manage to slip away" The police answered.

With her mother dead Teresa was allowed to live with Carin, Teresa was sitting in her room thinking of what her mother told her about responsibility, she swore she would honor her responsibility and she will find the man that took her mother from her.

During the next several days Teresa was working on her suit, in the end she was finally done with her dark red and black suit. (It looks like the superior spider-man suit except the red part is alot darker).

Later she took her first swing tour through the city with her suit on while thinking _'I will protect the innocence no one will die if i have anything to say about it, you better say your prayers Kingsley, because STAR-SPIDER is after you'._

Then she did the classic spider-Man swing pose, that day marked the birth of the amazing STAR-SPIDER.

.

I hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2

**Filler chapter**

**This will be about me explaining my characters, in my first chapter someone pointed out that my characters lacked background and show, i appreciate you for telling me that so i hope this fixes it.**

**Teresa Alovi A.K.A Star-Spider**

Teresa lived with her mother and older sister (Before she moved out) her father died when she was too young to remember. Unlike Peter who the bullied by being beaten up, Teresa was harassed a lot by the boys and even the girls because of her small body (she is about 160.02 centimeters tall but she was also very skinny),her personality is similar to Peters but she is also very shy sometimes, except towards those she knows then she likes to talk alot and crack jokes, after she got her powers she and her mother fell in to a bitter argument, when her mother accused her for taking drugs Teresa was alot more hurt than angry that the person she loves the most would even think that, after her mother was killed by the thief Teresa chose not to stop she was almost consumed with guilt that she didn't stop him and by the fact that she spent the last moments with her mother arguing with her, so she decided to honor the responsibility her power has given her and became the Amazing Star-Spider.

**Ayla Movelon**

Teresa's best friend, Ayla is known as the Anti-bully girl if she sees anyone being bullied she won't hesitate to punch them, one exemple was during the day she and Teresa first met, she saw Teresa being harassed by two boys and the first thing she did was punching one of them in the nose almost breaking it and kicked the other in the chest, it helps that she has 8 years of martial art training behind her. She often gets detention for doing so but to her it's a small price to pay for keeping the school bully free, after that Ayla and Teresa became best friends.

**Kate**

Kate is still a work in progress.

**Carin Alovi**

Teresa's older sister she's a head taller than Teresa, she got short dark red hair, i'm still working on her so thats all i can tell you for now.

.

I hope that clarifies but if not then i will be more clear in my future chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**A bully's apology.**

It took a whole week before Teresa was willing to go back to school, Ayla had been visiting her nearly everyday since her mother died to make sure she was ok, but this day Ayla was not in school because she was down with a nasty cold.

Teresa entered the school, she noticed that everyone was looking at her differently, some with pity, some with sadness, some with regrets.

Later Teresa was sitting on a bench a bit away from the yard, the traumatizing images of her mothers dead body was still going through her head.

'_If i just had done something'_ Teresa thought.

"Teresa" a familiar voice said, Teresa looked up and saw Kate standing in front of her.

"Not now Kate" Teresa said almost sounding angry.

Kate sighed and said "Don't worry i just want to talk, i heard what happened".

Teresa glared at her and said "Oh so now you are her to pity me? Or maybe you are here because you feel guilty that my mother needed to die for you to realise how much you have hurt me through the years?".

Kate sat down next to her and said "Well you are right on one part, i do feel guilty for how i treated you, but i'm not her just because of that, i'm here to tell you the truth about why i was bullying you".

Teresa looked at Kate curious as she said "The real reason i bullied you was not because of your body, the reason i bullied you was because… is was jealous of you".

Teresa looked at Kate confused before she continued "My mother died from illness when i was 5 years old, after that my father started to drink alot and each time he was drunk he would always beat me out of frustration, that went on for a whole painful year before someone caught him beating me and called the police. When he was put in prison i was allowed to live with my only true friend, but despite that i still feel that my family had been destroyed which led me in to develop a huge jealousy of those that still had a loving family while i lost mine".

Kate took a deep breath before she continued again "When i heard that your mother was killed by the same man that stole my bag, i now i realize better than i ever did, that just because i lost my family i had no right to take my anger out on others that still had one, i feel like a real asshole now that your mother needed to die for me to finally realize that fact".

Kate looked at Teresa and said "I really am sorry for what i have done to you Teresa, i dont expect you to forgive me, i don't deserve your forgiveness but i want you to know that i will never bully anyone again, we both have lost precious people, i'm really sorry about your mother".

Kate was surprised when Teresa suddenly hugged her and was crying in to her chest then she heard her say "I forgive you".

Those words made Kate start tear up before she hugged her back and said "From now on, no matter what, i will always be by your side".

.

Sorry that this chapter was so short but this was a very emotional scene to me so i felt it deserved its own chapter, and i thank one of my reviewers that gave me suggestions for Kate.


	4. Chapter 4

**First Villain.**

2 weeks has passed since Teresa's mother died, during that time she had been stopping several criminals around the city, but she still haven't found the one she is looking for.

Roderick Kingsley, the man that murdered her mother was still out there, she learned that he was a arms dealer but she hasn't been able to track down anyone that would know where he is.

Teresa started to lose hope of ever finding him, she was often listening to the police radio thank to the spider tracers she made a few days ago, but so far no news about Kingsley.

Teresa walked in to the kitchen and saw her big sister Carin getting ready to go to her work at Oscorp.

"You are of early" Teresa said.

"Yeah someone called in sick so they need me to take his shift, i wont be back until late at night so dont stay up and wait for me ok" Carin said.

"Ok, have a good day" Teresa said giving her sister a goodbye hug before she left.

Teresa sat down on the couch and turned on the TV to watch the news, she heard the reporter say "This Whitney Chang, the rumors about the mysterious vigilante dressed in some kind of spider costume has been growing, the police has no comments on these rumors, further news the police have located the tech that was stolen from Oscorp last week, they have tracked it to an old abandoned warehouse but are pinned down by heavy weapons".

These news caught Teresa's full attention, the news helicopter zoomed in on the action so Teresa was able to get a closer look on the weapons.

'_Those weapons are way more powerful than what the criminals usually have, maybe this is Kingsley's doing, this could be my chance to pick up his trail' _Teresa thought, she quickly turned off the TV and got changed to her Star-Spider suit and started to swing towards the location.

When Teresa got there she landed on a roof and studied the situation.

'_Ok spider sense do your thing' _she thought before focusing on her spider sense _'Wow, i can sense that it is at least 30 of them in there, these are not just any other criminals, they are a gang, it has been alot of them in the city lately, i have to stop them before they kill some one'._

Teresa entered the building, she took down the 10 gunmen by using stealth, then she went down to the basement where the rest of them where.

She landed in the middle of the group and joked "Hello there, i just moved in and was wondering if i could borrow a cup of sugar and maybe break your faces".

They surrounded her, then a female member of the gang said "Don't worry, we can give you plenty of sugar after we have broken your face".

"Brrr, you made it sound very disturbing" Teresa said as she got ready to fight.

Fighting them was not that hard, Teresa just danced circles around them, punishing some of them, kicking a few and tricking someone to hit their own teammates.

After the fight Teresa stood and said in a darker voice "Star-Spider wins flawless victory".

Then she saw one of them was still conscious so she went to him and said "Listen if you know anything about Roderick Kingsley you will tell if you want to keep your teeth".

"I know who he is but i have never meet him, you are gonna have to ask our boss for better info" the man said.

"And who is your boss?" Teresa asked then her spider sense started to tingle before she was hit by some thing that sent her in to a wall.

"That would be me" a voice said, Teresa looked up and saw a man dressed in a brown leather jacket and underneath it a black and yellow costume, he also had a pair large metal gauntlets on his hands.

"So the rumors are true, there is a vigilante in town, however you picked the wrong gang to mess with little girl" The man said.

Teresa stood up and said "And who are you?".

The man charged up his gloves and said "The name is Herman Schultz, but you can call me, **THE SHOCKER**" then he unleashed the blast.

.

I hope you like it, i promise i will try to go in to more details when she fights him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Star-Spider vs Shocker.**

Teresa was sent through the wall by the blast and ended up in the back yard of the warehouse, she got up slowly as Shocker walked out of the building.

"What are those things" Teresa asked

"Oh you mean these babies" Shocker said showing his gauntlets "I call them 'vibro-smashers', they can project a concentrated blast of compressed air that vibrates at an intense frequency. A hit from them can turn a humans bones into dust, so i'm amazed that you are even standing after taking 2 hits".

"And you are using them as weapons? Come on just think of the milk-shakes you could make with them" Teresa joked but then thought _'Having said that though, those things packs a punch, i better avoid getting more hits from them'_.

Shocker continued to send blast towards Teresa who barely managed to dodge them, she jumped at Shocker from behind and grabbed him in a hold (You know when you grab under someones arms and put your hands behind their neck? That hold).

"Ok Herman, give up before i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i" Teresa was unable to finish before Shocker's whole body started to vibrate forcing her to jump of.

'_It feels like i went through the world worst roller coaster, i think i'm gonna throw up' _Teresa though holding her belly.

Then she got blasted again by Shocker and was sent i to a wall, Shocker walked up to her and said "I want you to know i'm not big on killing a kid, but i have had enough of this, it's time to finish it" then he grabbed her head with both his gauntlets and started to vibrate her head which made her feel alot of pain.

'_I got to do something fast or my brain will become mush' _Teresa thought, she grabbed his gauntlets and started to squeeze them until they broke making him let go.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? NOOOOOOOO" Shocker screamed as his gloves exploded, when the dust settled Shocker was lying on the ground, his suit completely trashed.

Teresa grabbed him and said "Listen carefully Herman, i know some low life punks like you couldn't possibly steal this tech from Oscorp without help, did Roderick Kingsley help? If he did how do i find him? Tell me or you wont be able to walk for a year".

"I don't know where he is, he is the one that calls us to check if we have a job for him, he uses a different phone each time, how else do think he has managed to dodge the police for so long?" Shocker said.

Teresa cursed under her breath, then she heard the police closing in, she webbed up Shocker before she left him for them.

Teresa was heading back to her apartment very disappointed _'All that just to run in to another dead end'_.

When she got back she decided to take nice long shower. She left her suit in her room before she went to the shower. She took of her underwear and stepped into the shower, the hot water water stung against her bruised up body, Shocker had given her severe beating.

When she was done she wrapped a towel around herself and went out, then she heard a voice say "Teresa, you are still up?".

Teresa jumped a little making her drop her towel, she looked and saw Carin standing there with wide eyes.

"My god Teresa what happened to you?" Carin Asked when she saw all the bruises on Teresa's body.

Teresa needed to come up with a excuse fast "Well i kind fell down the stairs" Teresa said rubbing the back of her head.

Carin shook her head and said "What am i going to do with you, well put something on and get to bed, even though you are my sister seeing you naked like that is still uncomfortable".

Teresa blushed and hurried up to say goodnight and went to her room, she put on her night clothes and layed down on her bed

'_I know you are out there Kingsley, and i will find you' _Teresa thought before she fell asleep.

.

Hope you like it.


	6. Chapter 6

**The secret mastermind.**

Roderick Kingsley was walking into a room, inside the room was a black dressed man sitting behind a desk.

"The plan worked boss, but we got a little problem" Kingsley said.

"I know, giving those weapons to Schultz was just to distract the police from my business, however i did not count on that the vigilante would get involved" The man said as he picked up a suitcase that was full with money.

Kingsley took the case and asked "So what do you plan to do about her?".

The man put his hands together and said "She seems to be after you, but that doesn't seem to stop her from taking down every criminal she finds, so it's only a matter of time before she interferes with my plans, which means that larger distractions are in order".

"I wonder what i could have done to her to make her so mad at me, from what i have heard from the few people that has gotten away from her she sounds like she wants to kill me" Kingsley said.

The man looked up and said "Don't know, but i would suggest you lay low for a while".

Kingsley nodded and began to walk away, but then he stopped and asked "By the way i did not catch your name".

The man said "I'm not crazy enough to tell my real name to anyone, but since i might need your help again in the future i should give something to call me".

The man looked up revealing that he wore a black mask under his hat "You can call me. **The Crime-Master**".

.

Sorry that it is so short, i only made it to introduce one of the big villains of my story. I bet you did not expect to see Crime-Master did you? Lol tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**New friend new enemy.**

Teresa entered the New York university to meet Curtis Connors for a special experiment, he said that he had figured out something incredible.

She entered a lab where her one arm friend stood, he looked at her with a smile and said "Hello there Teresa, how are you holding up?".

Teresa returned the smile and said "Well i'm as good as can get".

"Good" Connors said but then his smile disappeared "I can't say this enough, i'm really sorry about your mother Teresa, she was an amazing person".

Connors and his family has always been close friends of Teresa's family, when they heard what happened they helped organize the funeral.

Teresa gave him a sad smile and said "She was the best, i just wish that i didn't spend our last time together arguing with her".

There was a moment of silence until Connors spoke "Listen Teresa i did not call you here to make you feel sad, i have discovered the most unbelievable thing you can imagine".

Teresa looked at him and said "Yeah you sounded really excited on the phone so what is it?".

"You do know that some reptiles have the ability to regrow lost limbs right?" Connors said Teresa nodded "I have figured out a way to transfer that ability into humans".

Teresa's eyes went wide, then she said "That's impossible, how did you do it?".

"By harnesing their D.N.A" Connors said holding up somekind of green serum "it's almost ready to be tested".

Teresa looked at him a little worried and said "I'm not sure testing it on a human is a smart idea".

Connors chuckled and said "Don't worry i'm not that crazy, i will test it on one of my lab rats first".

Teresa smiled then she looked at the clock "Oh crap i'm gonna be late for school, i'll come back later to see how it goes bye Curt".

When she got to school she still had 10 minutes to spare _'Web swing i love you'_ she thought, she was happy that she had learned to swing so well, remembering the first time she tried she crashed head first into a barrel.

After school Teresa was on her way back towards the university, until she saw a gang of russians trying to break into a building.

She webbed them up easily enough but then she heard a voice behind her "Impressive Star-Spider".

Teresa quickly turned around and saw a women sitting there, she had long light brown hair which was styled in a pony tail and she wore a brown shirt and brown shorts, that looked like something a jungle hunter would wear.

"Who are you? Are you their leader?" Teresa asked ready to fight.

The woman laughed and said "I am russian, but i'm not with those filth, My name is Rena Raminoff" (She is my character).

"Rena Raminoff? You wouldn't happen to know the reality show star Sergei Kravinoff?" Teresa asked.

"He is my older cousin" Rena answered.

"That makes sense, now what do you want?" Teresa asked.

Rena smiled and said "I offering you my help".

Teresa did not expect that "Help me with what?".

Rena got up and said "I have been watching you for awhile now, i can teach you how to become a true hunter like me, i can help you find the man you are looking for, i can help you find Kingsley."

"How did you know that i was after him?" Teresa asked suspicious.

Rena smiled again and said "isn't he the one that killed your mother, Teresa".

Teresa went in to a fighting stance and asked "How did you know my real name? Just how long have you been watching me?".

"Calm down kid i simply watched you from the distance and followed you to your home, after that i listened to you and your sister and thats how i found out, i just wanted to know the name of my future apprentice".

Teresa did not trust her and said "I don't remember accepting your offer".

Rena smiled and said "You don't have to decide now, just remember if a normal human like me was able to stalk you without you noticing, just imagine what you could do with that skill".

Then rena threw a card to Teresa who looked at it "Should you choose to accept my offer then that's where you will find me, think about it" when Teresa looked up Rena was gone.

'_She does make a good point but can i trust her?' _Teresa thought_ 'Well right now i need to go back to Connors'._

When Teresa got back to the university she was shocked to see that the lab was destroyed.

"Connors, are you ok?" Teresa called out, but then she heard something that sounded like a hiss.

Then suddenly something jumped out from nowhere making Teresa fall down on the floor, she looked up and what she saw made her eyes wide with fear, it was some kind of creature.

The creature was nearly twice her size, it had green skin, a long tail, a short snout and a mouth filled with large sharp teeth.

But something that really caught Teresa's eyes was that the creature wore a lab coat and on the lab coat was a name tag, Teresa eyes went wide when she read the name on it.

"Connors".

.

Cliffhanger lol tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

**Decision made.**

Teresa looked at the monster in front of her that looked like it has crawled out of a horror movie, she still found it hard to believe that the creature in front of her was her friend.

"Connors, is that you?" Teresa asked with fear in her voice, praying that this was just a bad dream.

"I am not that weakling Connors anymore, i'm **The Lizard**". The creature answered with a dark slimy voice.

"Don't tell me that you tested the serum on your self?" Teresa asked trying to keep as calm as she could.

The Lizard smirked and said "Yes and now i have been reborn, but don't worry you will be reborn too".

The Lizard grabbed Teresa and held her up, she saw that he held more of the serum in his other hand which made her yell "NO CONNORS DON'T".

But just as The Lizard was about to inject Teresa with the serum a cop showed up and started to shoot at him and also managed to hit the serum, in rage The Lizard threw Teresa at the cop before jumping out the window.

"Are you ok?" the cop asked putting her hands on Teresa's shoulders who was shaking in fear.

Teresa looked at the cop, it was a woman who looked like she was in her early Thirties, she had blonde hair and blue eyes, in short she was beautiful.

"I'm fine just a little shaken up" Teresa said.

"Do you know what happened here?" The cop asked.

"It's hard to explain" Teresa said still a little shaky in her voice.

The cop sighed and said "Alright i will take you home so you will have a chance to calm down, but when we get there i'm gonna need some answers".

Teresa nodded and followed her to the police car, when they were on their way back to Teresa's apartment the cop asked "What is your name kid?".

"Teresa Alovi, and i'm not a kid i'm 15" Teresa answered making the cop chuckle.

"What's your name?" Teresa asked.

The cop gave her a warm smile and said "My name is **Gwen Stacy**".

2 days has passed and Teresa had not found a trail of The Lizard, she was getting worried that she would not find him in time, but then she remembered Rena, she looked at the card that Rena gave her and decided to go and find her.

The card led her to an old house that was supposed to be abandoned, Teresa entered through a window and then she heard a voice that said "Welcome Teresa".

Teresa turned around and saw Rena standing there, she took of her mask and said "I really need your help Rena, so i accept your offer".

Rena smiled and said "I knew you would" then she turned around and started walking "Come we got alot of training ahead of us".

Teresa ran up to Rena's side and said "I would like to learn how to track first, i need to find my friend before it's to late".

Rena put her arm around Teresa's shoulder and and said "Ok, we will start with tracking".

'_Don't worry Connors, i will find a way to change you back' _Teresa thought.

.

Hope you like it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Star-Spider vs Lizard (round one)**

After 4 days of training with Rena, Teresa was down in the sewers looking for the Lizard, but the sewer network was huge so finding him would be a problem, Teresa remembered Renas training that she should begin by searching for tracks.

Eventually Teresa found tracks but they looked old still she followed them, then she reached to a place that has several tunnels and because of the water the tracks ended there.

'_Well let's see if my spider sense can help me' _Teresa thought as she concentrated.

Teresa sensed something from one of the tunnels so she chose that one, she reached a room where she saw a huge machine filled with lizard serum.

Then her spider sense started tingling, she turned around and saw the lizard jumping towards her, she ducked in the last second avoiding the attack.

"I finally found you, nowhere you can run now" Teresa said ready to fight.

"You shouldn't have hunted me Star-Spider" Lizard said before letting out a roar.

"What exactly are you planning Lizard?" Teresa asked.

"You see that machine behind me, when it's ready i will unleash a gas around the city and turn everyone into lizards" The lizard answered.

"That's insane i will not allow it, i will stop you and then make you human again" Teresa said.

"Never, i will not become weak again, we are about to enter a new age, too bad you wont be alive to see it" The lizard roared and attacked.

The lizard struck at Teresa who ducked and punched him in the gut making him stumble back a little, however the attack did not hurt him but Teresa's fist felt like it was about to break.

The Lizard ran at Teresa again, she jumped over him only for his tail to wrap around her leg and slammed her against the ground and then threw her into a wall.

'_He is so fast and strong, i can't beat him like this' _Teresa thought.

Then Teresa looked at the machine, she needed to destroy it before it was too late, she saw some electric cables above it and got an idea.

She webbed up the lizard as much as she could before jumping on top of the machine, she shot web lines on the cables and pulled them loose.

When the cables hit the machine the serum was set on fire, then the machine exploded and the shockwave sent Teresa in to a wall, she could hear the Lizard roar in rage.

"Don't think you have won Star-Spider, this is nothing more than a set back, you wont stop me from curing the city" The Lizard yelled before disappearing.

However Teresa managed to collect some of the lizard serum, she wondered if Rena could help her create a cure.

Teresa returned to Rena's house and entered, she found Rena's in the training room meditating.

"Welcome back my student" Rena said as she got up.

"The Lizard is planning to turn everyone in the city into lizards, i managed to stop him but he's still out there, but i got some of the serum, you think you can help me create an antidote" Teresa said giving Rena the serum.

Rena smiled and said "This could be an interesting challenge, let's get to work".

'_Don't worry Curt, i will save you' _Teresa thought.

.

**Hope you like it, sorry for the late update i have been busy with my other stories.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Star-Spider vs Lizard (round 2.)**

Teresa was looking for the Lizard again, Rena was able to create an antidote for him, all that was left to do was to find him before he unleashes the Lizard formula on the city.

Then Teresa heard something from the police broadcast "All units, an Lizard like creature is climbing on top of the Oscorp building carrying a huge green canister, all units please respond".

Teresa paled, Oscorp, Carin was working there, what Teresa heard the police say next almost made her panic "My god he got an hostage, do not engage, i repeat the Lizard is keeping red haired girl hostage do not engage"

'_I have to get there _quickly' Teresa thought as she hurried towards Oscorp.

When Teresa reached Oscorp, she found the Lizard on the roof, he held Carin with his tail.

"Lizard" Teresa called out as she landed on the roof.

"Not one step closer, or i this girl's spine will snap like a toothpick" Lizard warned.

"Ok calm down and please release her, she got nothing to do with this" Teresa begged.

Lizard smirked and said "You are right, she doesn't" then he threw Cairn of the building.

"NO" Teresa yelled and jumped after Carin, Teresa dived towards carin, she manage to catch up to her and grabbed her, she then shot web and swings both of them through a window, Teresa made sure to protect Carin from the impact.

"Are you alright" Teresa asked Carin her voice full with worry.

"Yeah, you must to stop him, if he release the serum from here, then whole Manhattan will be affected" Carin told her.

Teresa nodded and started to head up to the roof, she was angry now, no one threatens her family, NO ONE.

When Teresa got to the roof, Lizard was just about to release the serum, Teresa shot web in his face and kicked him away from the device, she grabbed it and threw it into some freezing tanks, the clod completely destroyed the serum.

But before Teresa could react, she was hit in the face by the Lizard's tail sending her rolling across the roof, before she could recover she felt the Lizard's foot pressing hard on her back.

"You have interfered with my plans for the last time Star-Spider" The Lizard hissed.

Teresa reached for the antidote, but before she could get it, Lizard bit down on her shoulder, she screamed in pain as the Lizard shook her in his mouth before throwing her away.

When Teresa got up she barely managed to dodge a swipe from the Lizard's claws which ended up leaving a wound on her cheek.

Lizard grabbed her throat and was about to bite her head of, but Teresa finally got a hold of the antidote and stabbed him in the neck, injecting him with all of it.

"NOOOOOOO" Lizard yelled before he slowly turned back into Conners, leaving him unconscious on the roof.

Teresa could hear the police approaching "Sorry Connors" she said before jumping off the roof.

The Lizard has been stopped, but Teresa still had one more problem, how was she gonna explain these injuries too Carin?

When Teresa got home Carin was already there, when Carin saw her her eyes became wide with horror and worry.

"My god Teresa, what happened to you?" Carin asked.

"I crashed with my bike" Teresa lied.

"Go sit on the couch while i get the first aid kit" Carin told her.

After Carin treated the wound on Teresa's cheek she noticed something and said "Take of your shirt".

"Why?" Teresa asked nervously.

"Now" Carin said sternly.

Teresa gulped and took off her shirt leaving her in her bra, Carin was shocked when she saw the wound on Teresa's shoulder.

"Teresa, is that a bite wound?" Carin asked, Teresa looked down "Funny, on the radio they said that Star-Spider was bitten in the shoulder by the Lizard".

Teresa tensed up, what is she gonna do?

"Teresa Alovi, have you been keeping something from me?" Carin asked almost sounding angry.

Teresa looked at Carin, she knew there was no way she could lie her self out of this one.

.

**Sorry it took so long, please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Crime-Master's plan.**

Crime-Master had seen the whole fight between Star-Spider and Lizard on his TV, the fight gave him an idea.

"So what are we gonna do sir?" A henchmen asked.

"The fight proved that there is only one way to distract a superhero" Crime-Master said looking up "Initiate, **Project super-villain".**

**.**

**Sorry it was short, it was only meant to be a taste of what's gonna happen in the future.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Who should be the next villain?**

**Hello everyone, i'm so sorry that i haven't updated in awhile, i will try to get this story back on track soon, until then i would like to know which villain should appear next.**

**But i would appreciate if you would not request any big villains, like Venom, Carnage or any of the goblins, i want to save them for later.**

**.**

**Tell me in the reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Responsibility.**

Teresa and Carin sat in silence on their couch, Teresa had just told Carin how she became Star-Spider and was waiting for the information to sink in.

"So. The reason you have been coming home with injuries several times this month is because you are this Star-Spider and have been fighting criminals" Carin said.

"Yes" Teresa answered.

Carin sighed and said "Teresa, i don't know if i should be relieved that you haven't been killed, or angry because not only have you been keeping a dangerous secret from me, but you are also out playing super-hero and placing yourself in danger".

"Look Carin, i'm sorry that i kept this from you, but please understand, i'm only trying to help people and find the one who killed mom" Teresa said.

Carin looked at her angrily and said "Is that what this is all about? You want revenge?".

"It's not only revenge Carin, it's also responsibility, i got my powers before mom was killed, i was there when it happened, i could have stopped Kingsley but i didn't, i'm just as responsible for mom's death as he is, now i got these great powers, but i also gained alot of great responsibility" Teresa said.

"Yeah well it's my responsibility as your older sister to take care of you, so from here on out i forbid you to continue this vigilantism" Carin said.

"Carin listen, mom died because i did nothing, with these powers i can prevent other people from going through the same pain that we did, i can't stand by and watch as other people suffer when i could have been there to help them" Teresa said.

Carin sighed in frustration and said "Teresa, you are only 15 years old, powers or not you are still just a teenager and my little sister, don't you see? I don't want to lose you like we lost mom" tears started to stream down her face.

Teresa felt tears in her eyes and said "Carin, i'm sorry, i have to do this".

And with that, Carin got up and went to her room slamming the door behind her, Teresa buried her face in her hands.

* * *

Later Teresa was lying in her bed but she couldn't sleep, she still felt bad about the argument between her and Carin, she got out of her bed and went to Carin's room.

She opened the door to Cairns room, Carin was lying in her bed so Teresa silently laid down next to her, Carin rolled over and embraced her, this had happened before, this was their way of saying sorry, no words were needed.

No matter how many times they argued, they would always forgive eachother.

.

**Tell me what you think**


	14. Chapter 14

**Pure vermin.**

Crime-Master stood in front of a man, the man had a very nervous look on his face and for a good reason.

"**Edward Whelan**, i trusted you with a very important job, but you failed me" Crime-Master said with a dangerous tone.

"I'm sorry sir, Star-Spider came out of nowhere we couldn't-" Edward was cut of when Crime-Master gave him vicious blow across the face with his gun.

"Not only did you fail your job, but you almost gave Star-Spider a lead on me, do you know what a pain in the neck it would be if she knew of my existence?" Crime-Master said.

"Sorry sir, next time i'll-" Once again he was cut of when Crime-Master gave him another strike with his gun.

"Sorry Edward, there won't be a next time" Crime-Master said "**Mr. Lincoln** take him to the lab".

"As you wish boss" said a deep voice as a tall, muscular, ghostly white man came up and grabbed Edward, dragging him of.

A little bit later Crime-Master heard a lot of noise coming from the lab, when he got there he saw a rat like creature break through the wall and vanished into the city

"Sorry sir, we couldn't contain him" said a female doctor.

"Why are you apologizing **Dr. Barrison**?" Crime-Master said calmly "I said i wanted the spider distracted, you don't think a gigant rat will make a good distraction?".

The doctor smiled in relief as Crime-Master walked away, but then he stopped and said "But the cost for the wall repairs comes out of your salary" then he walked away, he chuckled as he heard her groan.

.

**That was the birth of one villain, can you guess the two others? Tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The mysterious man.**

Teresa was down in the sewers, she had heard on the news that a giant rat creature has been spotted and Teresa had a feeling it was another cross species.

Teresa walked for abit until she found some tracks that was definitely not human.

However just when she was about to follow them a deep voice said "Star-Spider".

Teresa quickly turned around and saw a man, his body was completely covered by the darkness, the only thing that was visible was two glowing blue eyes.

'_How did he manage to sneak up on me without triggering my spider-sense?' _Teresa thought before asking "Who are you?".

But then the man threw something to her, she caught and looked at it confused, it seemed to be a piece of metal with something drawn on it.

"Solve the puzzle and the truth shall be revealed" the man said, but when Teresa looked up he was gone.

'_Who was that? I'll have to figure that out later, i have to find the rat' _Teresa thought putting the metal piece in a pocket inside her suit.

The mysterious man watched Teresa walk away "Let's see if you are the one, Star-Spider".

.

**Sorry that it was short, who do you think the mysterious man is? Tell me what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Vs Vermin**

After the encounter with the strange man, Teresa followed the foot prints until they ran out.

Teresa rubbed her finger on the foot print _'These are fresh, he's here somewhere'_.

Then her spider-sense went off before she was tackled from behind, causing both her and the attacker to fall in to a larger room.

Teresa looked up and what she saw was one of the ugliest things she had ever seen. It really was a giant rat, he looked like a rat version of the lizard.

"So you are the rat i'v been hearing about" Teresa said "Let me guess, man-rat, wererat, oh oh i know ratosaurus".

The rat monster roared and jumped at Teresa who just jumped out of the way before saying "Ok ok, i'll just call you **Vermin** then".

Vermin launched at her again, Teresa just barely managed to dodge as Vermin's claw scratched the lens on her mask.

'_Man, he's even faster than the Lizard' _Teresa thought.

Vermin attacked again, he slashed violently and Teresa barely managed to dodge them until Vermin suddenly jumped and kicked her with both his feets, sending her in to a wall.

Then Vermin landed on her and tried to bite her face but she held him off with her feets.

'_Not only is he fast, he fights like a wild animal, i can't predict his line of attack' _Teresa thought, however she couldn't shake the feeling that she knew him from somewhere.

Using a little more strength Teresa kicked him away, she noticed though that he may be faster than Lizard, but he wasn't nearly as strong. Before Vermin could recover Teresa punished him several times and finished him off with a spinning back kick.

Teresa tied Vermin up with her web, with him restrained, Teresa got closer and inspected his face.

'_Wait a minute, is he that thug who managed to escape me the other day?' _Teresa thought i disbelief_ 'What happened to you man?'._

After leaving Vermin to the police, Teresa was heading back to her apartment, but then she saw something 'white' disappear behind a sign, she went down to it but saw nothing but a piece of metal with something that looked like a note on it.

She read the note which said 'Here is another piece to the puzzle', she looked at the metal piece and just like the first one it has something drawn on it but it was different.

'_It must have been that man again, who is he and what does he want?' _Teresa thought.

As Teresa left she was unaware of that the mysterious man was watching her from a different roof.

.

**Who is that man? Tell me what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Identity revealed.**

Teresa was currently chasing a villain in a stolen Oscorp suit, the villain was **Luke Carlyle: The mad bomber (He is a villain from the Spider-Man 3 movie game).**

Teresa managed to catch up to him, she landed on his back and ripped out the engine on his jetpack causing both of them to crash on a roof.

"Stay away from me insect" Carlyle yelled and was about to fire a missile, but before he could, Teresa's fist went through his visor and in to his face, knocking him out.

'_Man, this is the 3rd villain with stolen Oscorp tech i've taken down this week, how did they manage to steal this much?' _Teresa thought.

After leaving Carlyle to the police, Teresa was on her way back home, but then something cut her web line making her fall down on a roof, she looked around quickly until she spotted something, it was another piece of metal with a note on it.

Teresa read the note which said 'The final piece of the puzzle'.

'_Was it really necessary to give me a heart attack for this?' _Teresa thought annoyed.

Back in her apartment Teresa put all the metal pieces together, she had to twist a turn them for a bit to get all the drawings to merge, it was a little tricky but she managed to get it right. When she was done the picture looked like St. Patrick's Cathedral.

'_Could it be that want me to meet him there?' _Teresa thought_ 'Only one way to find out'._

Teresa was tired of that man watching her, it was time to find out who he was and what he wants. She got to the St. Patrick's Cathedral, she landed on the roof and began to look around.

"You managed to solve the puzzle, that means you are the one" Said a familiar voice.

Teresa turned around and saw a man, he wore a white suit with a hood and a symbol that looks like a Moon on his chest.

"I've had enough of this, who are you?" Teresa demanded.

"I have many names, but you will know me as **Moon Knight: the fist of Konshu**" The man answered.

"I have no idea of who that is but whatever. What do you want?" Teresa asked.

"I bring a message, Konshu has foreseen a huge event in your future. Someday soon you will be forced to make a critical choice and what ever you chose, will decide what your life will be" Moon Knight explained.

"You are talking in riddles, what choice?" Teresa asked clearly not understanding what he just said.

"I have a feeling that you will know when the time comes, goodbye Star-Spider, we will meet again" Moon Knight said before disappearing in a light flash.

'_What was he talking about? A critical choice? I don't get it, what did he mean by that?' _Teresa thought confused.

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Enter the Crime-Lords.**

Crime-Master was talking on the phone with one of his thugs, he was not happy with what he was told.

"Are you sure that it is him?" Crime-Master asked.

'_No doubt about it sir, he is back and he got __**Mr Negative and Mystique **__with him' _The thug answered.

Crime-Master sighed and said "I see, keep me updated".

'_Yes sir'_ The thug said before Crime-Master ended the call.

"After all this time, that fat bastard is back" Crime-Master said in frustration "As if i didn't have enough to deal with, i already got that Star-Spider to worry about".

"So what are we gonna do boss?" Tombstone asked from behind him.

Crime-Master though for an moment before he answered "Get me **Hammerhead and The Hood**, it's time to prepare for war".

"I'm on it" Tombstone said before leaving the room.

"If you think you can come in and try to steal the city from me, you got another thing coming, **Wilson Fisk**" Crime-Master swore.

.

**This is just an introduction chapter that's why it's short. Tell me what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A Cat and a Shock.**

Teresa and Carin had a little family time, they were on the couch with Teresa laying down with her head on Carin's lap.

They were watching TV and something interesting came up "This is Whitney Chang with the latest news, Wilson Fisk has just recently returned to the city and is trying to work out a deal with Oscorp to help create a new police force".

"Don't like the sound of that" Teresa said.

"Why?" Carin asked.

Teresa looked up at her and said "You have heard the rumors about Fisk right?".

Carin sighed and said "Yes, everyone has heard the rumors about his illegal activities, but there is no proofs so there is nothing we can do".

Teresa sighed knowing Carin was right, even with all her powers she can't go punching someone unless they are wanted criminals.

But then Carin's cell phone was heard.

"Hello? (Sigh) Ok i'll be right there" Carin hung up and said "I've been called to a meeting, i'll be gone for while".

Teresa sighed as she sat up, she was a little disappointed that their family time had to be cut short.

Carin noticed this and said "Don't worry Teresa, i'll see if i can buy some snacks and rent a movie on my way home".

Teresa smiled and said "Sounds good" and with a quick hug Carin grabbed her things and left.

With nothing else to do Teresa decide to go on a quick patrol, she put on her suit and swung into the city.

30 minutes passed and there was still no crimes in progress, this was one if the most boring patrols Teresa has ever had. But then she saw someone sneak out of a bank, it seemed like she was gonna get some action after all.

The thief was jumping from roof top to roof top, but then Teresa landed in front of it and said "Hello there, i hope that you didn't just rob that bank, because if did i will have to beat you up and that wouldn't be fun, for you".

The thief stepped out of the shadow, it was a young woman, she had white shoulder length hair, wore a skin tight black suit which was a little open in the chest area and a mask on her face that revealed her eyes.

The woman smiled and said "So you are the famous Star-Spider i have been hearing about, i thought you'd be taller".

Teresa couldn't help but to feel a little annoyed by that and said "Don't worry, there is more to me than me than meets the eye".

The woman chuckled and said "Is that so? The name is **Black Cat** by the way. Tell you what, how about we make a deal, if you let me go, i'll share some of my goods with you".

"Tempting but no, you're going to jail" Teresa said and got ready to fight.

"Ok then, let's dance sugar" Black cat said with a smile.

Teresa grimaced a little at that and threw a punch, only for Black cat dodge, she spun around and then…

**SMACK**

Teresa let out a high pitched shriek, she turned around and looked at Black cat in shock.

"Did you just freaking slap my ass?" Teresa said angrily.

Black cat laughed and said "I couldn't help myself, it looked so nice and i got to say it was quite soft too".

Teresa's face was burning red behind her mask, this woman has no manners att all and she was even more creepy than those perverted thugs she runs in to from time to time.

But before Teresa could give Black cat the beating she deserves an explosion was heard from the bank.

"Uh oh, looks like our date will have to be cut short, but don't worry sweetie we will have another one soon" Black cat said before jumping off the roof.

Teresa growled, she would have to deal with her later first she needed to check out what caused the explosion.

Returning to the bank, Teresa was about to go in, but then her Spider-sense began to tingle and before she could react she was blown away by a shockwave.

When Teresa got back up she saw a man hovering out of the bank, he wore a black suit with blue two lightning bolts on the chest, blue gloves, blue boots and he had a mask with which had blue lightning bolts sticking out of it.

"Who the heck are you?" Teresa asked.

The man smirked and said "Oh you will know who i am, soon the whole world will know me, all will know the power of… **ELECTRO**".

Then he unleashed a wave of electricity.

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Vs Electro.**

Teresa was sent back by the blast, when got back up she looked at Electro and said "How did you get these powers?".

Electro smirked and said "It's kind of funny how falling into a pool of radioactive eels can turn a nobody in to a god".

"You seriously think you are a god? All i see is a mad man that thinks a few light-tricks makes him omnipotent and you are going down" Teresa said as she jumped to punch him.

However when her fist connect a huge amount of electricity shot through her body, she screamed in pain as she was sent back, her arm now numb.

Electro laughed and said "Sorry, could you repeat that? I couldn't hear over your painful scream. You said something about someone going down, were you talking about yourself?".

Teresa glared at him from behind her mask, but he had the right to be cocky, she couldn't move her arm anymore.

"Now it's my turn" Electro said and began firing bolts at Teresa who had a hard time dodging.

But in the end her luck ran out as Electro managed to get a direct hit on her making her fall to the ground. She tried to get up only to scream as she was hit by more electricity.

Electro grabbed her and held her closer to his face and said "I could kill you, but where is the fun in that? I think i'll let you live with the knowledge that i beat you, you hear me? I. BEAT. YOU".

And with that Electro used his powers to send Teresa flying on top of a roof. It took several hours for Teresa to regain her ability to move. Exhausted she crawled through her window and collapsed on the floor.

A few seconds later Carin came through the door "My god Teresa are you ok?" She said as she helped Teresa to the bed.

Teresa pulled of her mask and was breathing heavily before saying "I ran into a new supervillain, he was far more powerful than any of the previous ones. i… i couldn't beat him, but i need to stop him".

"NO. What you need right now is to rest, i'm sure he will still be around tomorrow, you are in no condition to do anything right now" Carin said sternly.

Teresa sighed in defeat and said "Alright, i guess i can use the time to come up with a way to beat him next time".

Carin helped Teresa get the rest of the suit of so she could rest more comfortably.

After Carin left Teresa thought back on the fight, this was the first time since she got her powers that she has acculey lost a fight.

'_How can i beat him if i can't even touch him? Let's see, what is the one thing that electricity can't go through?' _Then it hit her, with a smile on her face Teresa fell asleep.

She knew exactly how to beat Electro now.

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Showdown with Electro.**

Teresa and Rena were standing in a room and seemed to be looking at something, Rena smiled in satisfaction and said "It's finally finished, this Electro guy shouldn't be too difficult now".

As if on cue, the radio was heard telling that Electro was spotted at a power plant.

Teresa looked back and said "It's time to try it out".

* * *

Electro was currently draining the power plant of its electricity "Aww yes, so much power, i will be invincible" he said before laughing.

"Hey captain spark face" A voice said from behind him, he turned around and saw Star-Spider, however there was something different about her, she had a new suit.

"Back for another beating insect?" Electro said with an arrogant smirck on his face.

"I'll admit i underestimated you last time, but this time i'll be giving the beating" Teresa said.

"Really? I don't think so" Electro said before sending a bolt at her, however Teresa just took like nothing happened "WHAT?".

Teresa jumped forward and punched Electro in the face, sending him back several meters before he regained his hovering.

Electro looked at her in shock as she said "Like my new suit? I made it especially for you, i call it, **the electro-proof suit".**

Electro gave her a look, she sighed and said "I'm still working on the name ok".

"It doesn't matter what you call it, if you think a new pajamas is going to save you then you're dead wrong" Electro said before he disappeared.

Before Teresa could react she received a punch to the face, sending her to the ground. Before she could get back up she hit up in the air before Electro reappeared above her and kicked her back down.

Electro smirked at her before saying "Did you think i could only fire electricity? No, i can also use it to enhance my body, it doesn't matter if my shocks does not work on you, if you are hit by something that travels faster than sound, it will hurt".

And with that Electro repeated the same trick, Teresa hit everywhere, Electro let up for a moment and Teresa fell to her knees.

"Time to end this" Electro said as he charged up his fist and was about to hit Teresa, only for her to deliver a surprise blow to his gut. Electro coughed before he received a kick to the face, sending him in to the air. Then Teresa jumped and grabbed him.

"Let's see how much use your speed is to you now" Teresa said as she delivered several punches to his face.

They flew away from the power plant, their battle took them higher and higher in to the air until Teresa forced them to dive towards the ground.

"Tell me something Electro, do you know what happens to electricity when it hits the ground?" Teresa asked and Electra's eyes went wide.

When they hit the ground all that was heard was a big explosion and a painful scream from Electro.

When Teresa stood up she was breathing heavily, the blast actually destroyed a few parts of her suit, she would definitely feel this in the morning.

But then she heard something, she looked down and to her surprise, Elector was…. Crying?

"All i ever wanted, was for people to stop trampling on me, to stop looking down at me. I only… i only wanted to be someone, is that so much to ask for?" Electro sobbed as tears where streaming down his face.

Teresa never thought she would feel pity for a villain, she sighed and said "I know how it feels to have people looking down at you, but you wont gain anything by being like them, if you want anyone to respect you, then try doing something good with your life" she turned around and said "This is your chance for redemption, don't waste it".

And with that, Teresa left the crying villain to the cops, however she was unaware of that she was being watched.

On top of an roof a certain cat lady had been watching the whole fight, she smiled and licked her lips in an lustful manner.

.

**Tell me what you think**


	22. Chapter 22

**Unexpected.**

3 days has passed since the Electro fight and Teresa had made a full recovery. She was currently out on her night patrol and it had been pretty peaceful so far.

But that peace was interrupted by an alarm, Teresa headed towards the source and when she got there she saw a familiar cat lady on the roof.

Teresa landed in front of her and said "You again, this time you won't get away".

Black Cat gave Teresa a creepy smile, she actually seemed happy to see her, a little to happy at that. Teresa had a bad feeling about this.

"Now that you are here, let's play" Black Cat said before she took of across the rooftops, Teresa was not far behind.

'_Damn that girl is fast' _Teresa thought as she actually struggled to keep up with her, the chase went on until Teresa lost sight of her, but then her spider-sense began to tingle and she was kicked from behind, making her fall down on another roof top.

Black Cat landed in front of her and said "The chase was fun, but now the best part begins".

They began to fight, it didn't go to well for Teresa as Black Cat seemed to just dance circles around her. Teresa tried to kick her but Black Cat ducked under and took a good look at a certain place **(A place i rather not say).**

Teresa started to get frustrated and said "Would you stop dancing around and fight me".

"As you wish" Black cat said with a smirk and ran towards her. Before Teresa could react Black Cat hit several spots on her body, making Teresa's body go numb.

"W-what the? I can't move" Teresa said with a little panic.

"I hit your pressure points, don't worry it won't last long, but right now it's time for the main event" Black Cat said as she walked up to Teresa and began to pull up her mask.

'_N-no, she is taking of my mask, she will know who i am' _Teresa thought, but what happened next both surprised and shocked her.

Black Cat only pulled Teresa's mask past her mouth, she then leaned in and kissed her right on the lips. Teresa's eyes went wide with shock, she wanted to push Black Cat away but she was still unable to move. Then Black Cat forced Teresa's mouth open and shoved in her tongue, exploring every part of Teresa's mouth.

'_T-this can't be happening, my first kiss is going to some stranger, a 'FEMALE' stranger' _Teresa thought as she was on the verge of tears.

Black Cat finally pulled away, a trail of saliva connected them for a brief moment, she stood up and said "You tasted even better than i hoped, if you ever want to have some fun look me up, i can give you one hell of an time".

And with that, Black Cat left, a few minutes later Teresa could move again. She sat up and touched her lips, she could still feel the taste from Black Cat kiss.

Teresa began to shake, then she hugged her legs close to her chest and began to sob, she wished that everything that happened was just a dream, but it wasn't.

Teresa's first kiss had just been stolen by another girl.

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A talk with the master.**

3 day's passed and Teresa had finally recovered from her encounter with black Cat and was back to partoling the city. She never told Carin about it because she didn't know how. What would she say? That she was kissed by a woman in a cat suit who she didn't even know?

A little time passed and she spotted a group of thugs loading a truck with with weapons. She dealt with them all easily enough, but then something happened that she did not expect.

'_Are you there? Hello, i said what is the status on my weapons?' _It was a cellphone, and the one talking was a male, could it be their leader?

Teresa picked up the phone and said "The status of your weapons is that you wont be getting them".

On the other side of the line Crime-Master himself was taken of guard by the response, if a girl was answering the phone instead of his men, it could only mean one thing "Star-Spider" he growled.

Teresa smirked a little at that and said "So you are the ringleader for this little circus. Just who are you anyway?".

'_Who i am doesn't matter right now, all you need to know is that interfering with my business means certain death' _Crime-Master answered.

Teresa snorted at that and said "This comes from the one hiding in the shadows. Sorry but i don't take kindly to people tearing up my city so you better-" she was cut of.

'_You'll listen to me very carefully little girl. I will only give you this warning once, stay out of my business or i'll have you hunted down and killed in the slowest and most painful way possible' _Crime-Master said.

Teresa clenched her fist that wasn't holding the phone and said "No you listen, i wont stand by and let you ruin people's lives, i wont stop until i find you and when i do, you will receive the beating of your life and then you will rot in prison, You hear me? Your days of crime are numbered. I am Star-Spider and mark my words, i will stop you".

There was a brief silence until Crime-Master spoke _'So be it. I gave you the chance to walk away. You better get ready kid, because a whole lot of pain is coming your way'_ Then he ended the call.

Teresa crushed the phone _'I will stop you, I swear i will'_ She thought.

**Back in Crime-Master's office.**

Crime-Master was i deep thought, he wanted Star-Spider out of the way, but he also had an idea of how she could actually be useful to him, smirking under his mask he wrote another number on his phone.

'_Yeah?'_ Said a voice on the other side of the line.

"I got a job for you, it involves Star-Spider" Crime-Master said.

'_I'm on my way' _The mysterious person said before ending the call.

**The mysterious persons apartment.**

A man was putting something on. He finished by putting on his helmet and when he stepped into the light he was dressed in a red and black insect like armor with glowing green visors.

The man chuckled a little under his helmet and said "I was hoping for a shot against Star-Spider. Let's see how the Spider fare against **The Beetle**"

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	24. Chapter 24

**The Moon vs The Master.**

Moon Knight was sneaking around in one of Crime-Master's bases. He had heard that a gang war was closing in and was trying to gather info.

Using stealth he took down the guards one by one until he reached a room with an computer. Five minutes later he managed to hack in to the system and what he found was quite shocking.

'_I need to show this to the other heroes' _He thought as he downloaded the files and was about to leave, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Crime-Master himself standing there with two thugs.

"When i saw all my men on the floor i feared that they were sleeping on the job. Luckily for them, that doesn't seem to be the case" Crime-Master said in a dangerous tone.

"You are insane Crime-Master. If you unleash this on the city do you realize what could happen?" Moon Knight said referring to the files.

Crime-Master chuckled and said "The whole city would become one big war zone that could destroy it completely. And best of all, from the ashes i will rise to claim my price".

"I won't let you do this. It might actually be a good thing that you showed up, this way i can take you out here and now, and stop the war before it even begins" Moon Knight said as he got into a fighting stance.

The thugs was about to attack but Crime-Master held up his hand stopping them, then he said "You honestly believe that you are capable of doing that? If thats the case then bring it on".

Moon Knight charged and threw a punch, to his surprise Crime-Master caught his fist before delivering a blow to his chest, knocking the air out of his lungs and making him stumble back.

Crime-Master held up his hand and gave him an bring it wave. Moon Knight attacked again throwing several punches only for Crime-Master block them all, then he punched Moon Knight in the gut and followed up with an uppercut to his jaw sending him a few feet in air before he landed on the ground.

"Arrogant fool, did you really believe you could defeat me so easily? Soon everything you know will be gone" Crime-Master said as Moon Knight got back up.

Moon Knight tried to kick him, but Crime-Master grabbed his leg and threw him head first in to a pillar. Moon Knight tries to get back up only to receive a kick to the face, knocking him out.

Crime-Master removed the chip that contained all the files, then he turned to his men and said "Get rid of him, i have had enough of vigilanties for a while".

When the tugs had dragged Moon Knight's unconscious body out of the base he regained consciousness and quickly took them both down and escaped in to the night.

"I will deal with you soon enough fool, right now i got a spider to squash" Crime-Master said before squashing a spider underneath his boot.

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A Warning and a Surprise.**

Teresa was at her school library, she was currently tutoring Kate who was having trouble with her history work.

"No Kate, i told you that Alexander the Great was the successor of Philip II and the predecessor of Alexander IV. And after Alexander IV came Philip III" Teresa said.

"Man, why did these people have the same names? It's so hard to tell them apart" Kate said in frustration.

Teresa sighed _'I would have an easier time teaching an elephant how to break dance'_ She thought.

Sure Teresa and Kate had become good friends since Kate stopped bullying her, but being Kate's friend was just as big of a challenge as being her victim. Instead of being bullied, Teresa received several headaches from how hard it was to teach Kate anything.

Then the school bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.

Teresa got up and said "Seriously Kate, you really need to try studying some more, at this rate your grades wont go up".

Kate sighed and said "I know, it just i spent so much time being an bitch to everyone that is never bothered to study".

'_She is still holding on to that guilt' _Teresa thought, she placed a hand on Kate's shoulder and said "That is the past Kate, let's focus on the future, ok?".

Kate smiled and nodded, after saying their goodbyes Teresa was about to head home until her phone rang, it was Rena.

"Yes?" Teresa said.

"_Meet me on the roof in your suit now" _Rena said before ending the call.

When Teresa got on the roof she saw Rena and other familiar person "Moon Knight?".

"Hello kid" Moon Knight said.

"What is going on here?" Teresa said confused.

"Our new friend here has gathered some interesting information regarding the gangs" Rena said.

"You know the name of their leader?" Teresa asked Moon Knight.

"I don't know his real name, what i do know is that he goes by the identity of Crime-Master, whenever there is an criminal operation in the city, he more than likely has a hand in it somehow. But i managed to figure out something that worries me alot" Moon Knight said.

"What?" Teresa asked.

"Crime-Master is planning to start a gang war" Moon Knight answered.

"What? Against who?" Teresa asked in shock.

"Someone calling himself the Kingpin, I don't know anything about him, but apparently Crime-Master is planning to create an army of super villains. If he succeed, the whole city will become a war zone, Which could lead to its destruction" Moon Knight said glumly.

"Then we better find this 'Crime-Master' and kick his ass" Teresa declared.

"I'm afraid it wont be that easy kid" Moon Knight said causing Teresa to look at him in confusion "I fought him last night, he took me down without breaking a sweat and i got an feeling he has dangerous contacts".

Teresa was surprised by that and she would be lying if she said that she wasn't getting a little nervous.

Moon Knight walked up to her and said "Listen kid, the main reason i wanted to talk to you was to give you this warning. Do Not underestimate Crime-Master, i heard that you spoke to him a couple of days ago, he is gunning for you now, he wants you dead, so stay on you guard at all times and make sure not to let anyone know who you are behind this mask, or everyone you know will be in danger".

And with that Moon Knight leapt off the roof, leaving Teresa shaken up by his words. She was scared now, not only did Moon Knight tell her that it was another crime lord out there, but also that this Crime-Master was a lot more dangerous than she thought he was.

Teresa felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked and saw it was Rena.

"I know that you are worried Teresa, but know this, you are not fighting this battle alone" Rena reassured.

Teresa nodded and said "Thanks Rena".

* * *

"I'm home" Teresa called out as she entered the apartment.

"Come in to the living room Teresa, there is a surprise for you" Carin said with an happy voice.

When Teresa came into the living room she dropped her bag on the floor in surprise.

"**MARY JANE" **Teresa shouted in happiness as she ran up and hugged her.

It was indeed her red haired older cousin** Mary Jane Watson.**

"It's good to see you too my little tiger cub, it has been way too long" Mary Jane said as she returned the hug.

Teresa frowned briefly at the nickname. Tiger cub was the nickname MJ called her when they were kids because she knew it annoyed her.

Still in that moment Teresa put all her worries aside and decided to enjoy this reunion with her cousin.

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	26. Chapter 26

**The Beetle.**

Crime-Master was sitting behind his desk talking to The Beetle.

"So, you'll do it?" Crime-Master asked.

"Yes, i've been waiting for this chance ever since i heard about her" Beetle answered "But how do i find her?".

"I'm afraid that you will have to figure that out yourself. But in the mean time, there is another person i want out of the way, i'll pay you extra" Crime-Master said.

"Who?" Beetle asked.

* * *

The next day Teresa and Carin where at an press conference to listen to a woman named **Silver Sablinova**, the new leader of **Wild Pack**.

Silver walked up with a microphone and began to talk "Dear citizens of New York, me and my Wild Pack has been working hard on removing crime from all across the world and even succeeded at some places. But now because of increasing crime rate in the city, we will ally ourself with Oscorp to save you all from those animals".

Teresa smiled a little, she may not trust Fisk, but unlike him Silver has a really good reputation, let's just hope she lives up to it.

But then suddenly her spider sense went crazy, she looked around until she saw someone coming down from the sky. It was a man wearing some kind of Beetle armor and he was aiming something that looked like a canon right at Silver.

Wasting to time on thinking, Teresa bolted from the crowds and tackled Silver out of the way just before a beam could hit her, however instead of hitting Silver, the beam hit Teresa right in the shoulder.

Teresa cried out in pain as several Wild Pack soldiers began to open fire at the armored man.

'_Damn that kid' _Beetle thought in frustration, there was no time for a second shot so he had no other choice but to retreat and try again some other time.

"TERESA" Carin shouted as she ran up to her younger sister who was whimpering in pain.

"Get her to the medical bay now" Silver ordered.

"Yes mam" One of the soldiers said before he picked up Teresa and carried her inside the building.

Later Teresa was sitting on a operation table while her shoulder was being bandaged "There done, the wound wasn't too deep, you are one lucky kid" The doctor said.

Then Silver walked up and said "I owe my thanks kid, what you did was both crazy and stupid, but you saved my life, so for that i'm very grateful".

Teresa smiled and said "Your welcome Mrs. Silver".

Silver returned the smile and said "If there is any thing i could do to repay you, let me know".

"I'll keep that in mind" Teresa said before she put her shirt back on.

"Maybe i could offer you and your sister a ride home?" Silver suggested.

"That would beat waiting for a cab" Teresa said looking at Carin for her approval.

"Why not" Carin said as they walked out to an black car outside.

Teresa looked at Carin who gave her an 'You and i will have a talk later', but there was another thought on Teresa's mind though.

Who was that man? And more importantly, why was he trying to kill Silver?

* * *

In Crime-Master's office Beetle was explaining what happened.

"I'm telling you sir, if it hadn't been for that brat Silver would have been dead now, just give me another chance" Beetle said.

"Forget it Beetle, we had only one window of opportunity and it has been closed, now we just have to wait for it to open again. In the mean time, try to locate Star-Spider and bring her to me, dead or alive, just so i can dissect her body and find out what gives her those powers" Crime-Master said.

"As you wish" Beetle said a little grossed out before heading out the door.

Crime-Master went into deep thought _'If Fisk can get both Oscorp and Wild Pack on his side then he will gain an advantage, it appears i will have to call another friend'._

.

**Tell me what you think please.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Vs The Beetle.**

Teresa was sitting at an caffe after having been scolded by her sister for risking her life so recklessly.

The waitress came up and asked "What would you like to order?".

"Considering the limited amount of money, a small milkshake please" Teresa said.

"Give her a double, i'll pay for it" A voice to Teresa's side said.

Teresa looked to her side and saw a girl. She looked a little older than Teresa, three years at the most, her hair was white with a some purple at the front. Teresa would be lying if she said that the girl wasn't beautiful, but there was something familiar about her.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that" Teresa said.

"I just felt generous" The girl said "So what are a cute little girl like you doing here by yourself?".

Teresa blushed a little before answering "I just wanted to grab a drink before taking a walk".

"A walk huh" The girl said as Teresa's milkshake arrived "What is your name?".

"Teresa" Teresa answered taking a sip of her milkshake

"I'm **Felicia**" The girl said.

Teresa looked to the side only to see that Felicia was gone.

* * *

Later Teresa was swinging through the city. Around 20 minutes later Teresa thought she saw something, she landed on the ground to look around, but then her spider sense began to tingle and the wall in front of her exploded, sending her flying back several meters.

"Well well well, just who i was looking for" Teresa looked up and saw it was that armored man that tried to kill silver.

"Who are you?" Teresa asked as she got back up.

"I am the **The Beetle**, and you are on my payroll, so how about we play a game of tag? And guess what, you're it" Beetle said as he fired a beam at her.

Teresa jumped out of the way, then Beetle took of in to the city. She began to chase after him, but that jetpack of his was fast and it didn't help that he kept on shooting more beams at her and at some points even threw grenades.

'_At this rate half the city block will be destroyed, i got to take out his jetpack or this chase will never end' _Teresa thought.

Beetle threw another grenade, but this time Teresa was ready, using her web she threw it right back at him. With Beetle temporarily stunned by the blast, Teresa took the chance to land on his back.

"HEY, no free riders" Beetle shouted as he tried to shake her of "Get off me".

"This looks important" Teresa said as she rammed her hand into Beetles jetpack and ripped out the power source, causing both of them to crash on a roof.

Teresa got up and said "Let's see how tough you are without your little toy".

"I don't need it to deal with a spider-brat like you" Beetle growled in rage before unleash a barrage of beams at her.

Teresa avoided the beams as she tried to get closer. When she got close enough, Beetle activated two energy blades on his arms. Teresa managed to dodge them, but then received a kick to the gut which sent her in to a wall.

Beetle jumped at her with a rage fueled scream and tried to cut her head of. However Teresa managed to avoid it and used a karate chop to disable one of the blades.

Beetle tried to use his other blade, but Teresa grabbed his arm with one hand, then used her other hand to disable that one too. This fight would be settled in hand to hand combat.

Beetle was a great fighter and his armor was strong, but he was ultimately overpowered by Teresa superior strength as she landed several blows and finished him off with a uppercut that shattered a piece of his mask.

Beetle tried to get up but was pinned down by Teresa's foot, she glared at him as she asked "Who hired you? Was it Crime-Master?".

"He offered me 500.000 dollars to take you out, you must have really pissed him off for him to put such a large bounty on your head" Beetle said.

"Did he tell you to kill Silver too?" Teresa asked.

"Yes, Silver and her Wild Pack is a major threat to his plans, if you take out the alfa then the rest of the pack won't know what to do" Beetle answered.

"Where is he?" Teresa asked adding a little more force on his chest.

Beetle chuckled and said "That, i won't tell. If i would ever betray a client my reputation would go down the toilet. You will have to figure that one out yourself".

Teresa growled and gave him one last punch to the face, knocking him out and then left him for the police.

'_I will find you Crime-Master. You can't hide forever' _Teresa thought on her way home.

* * *

Back in Crime-Master's hideout, he had just been informed that Beetle had bee taken out.

"So even a top assassin failed to stop her, looks like i have no other choice" He said as he looked up at a female scientist "It's time for project **Rhino**".

* * *

When Teresa got home she was exhausted. she found a letter from Carin saying she had to take a night shift and would be back tomorrow. Teresa took a quick shower and put on a pair of white underwear. still drying her hair, Teresa entered her room and closed the door.

"Welcome home honey" Teresa jumped at the sound of the voice, she turned around and saw Black Cat sitting on her bed. Her cat suit was folded on a chair, so she only wore her mask and a pair of black underwear.

"What are you doing here?" Teresa asked with fear in her voice, Black Cat smiled and removed her mask "**Felicia**"

"It's relieving to know that the sexy heroine and the cute little girl are the same person, that way i wont be forced to choose" Felicia said as she got up from the bed and began to walk towards Teresa.

Teresa backed up until her back hit the door "How did you-?" She was interrupted when Felicia put a finger on her mouth.

"Let's just say that you aren't very good at keeping your guard up" Felicia said before kissing Teresa on the mouth.

.

**Cliffhanger lol. Tell me what you think.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Crime-Master's next move.**

Crime-Master was standing in front of a glass container that contains something huge.

"He will be ready soon sir, just two hours more" Dr. Barrison said as she stood next to him.

"Are you certain he will be able to get the job done?" Crime-Master asked.

"I'm positive, his strength and speed combined with an impenetrable hide, all that will make him unstoppable" Dr. Barrison said with confidence "Star-Spider won't stand a chance".

"I hope so for your sake Dr, because you do know what will happen if you fail" Crime-Master warned.

Dr. Barrison gulped and said "Don't worry sir, i won't fail you".

"Good, continue your work, i got some personal business to attend to" Crime-Master said before leaving the room with a girl who had been waiting by the door.

* * *

Back in Teresa's apartment, she woke up with an aching head, she groaned as her womanhood hurt.

"What happened?" She asked lowly, but then she noticed she wasn't wearing any clothes. Her breathing quickened and she noticed a letter next to her.

_Dear sweetheart, i'm sorry that i didn't stay until you woke up. I didn't want to risk your family finding out what happened. I got to thank you, the night was a blast and if you are wondering about the small wound on you arm, don't worry i only needed some of your blood. I can't tell you what i needed it for yet, but let's just say that when i'm done, there will be another thing connecting us._

_Love Felicia._

_P.S you tasted good._

When Teresa finished the letter she looked at her arm and there was indeed a small wound, most likely from a needle.

All memories of last night smashed into her head. All those kisses, the bare skin on hers, she remembered it all now.

"What have i done? What have i done?" Teresa sobbed before bursting out crying.

.

**Sorry that it was short, tell me what you think.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Vs Rhino.**

Teresa was sitting on a roof top, the memories of last night was still going through her mind. Not only had Black Cat stolen her first kiss, but her virginity as well. But what scares her the most was the letter, what did Cat mean by that there would be another thing connecting them?

But then she heard an explosion, she couldn't help but to smile slightly, at least the crime could take her mind of things for a while.

When she arrived at the scene she saw that a small building has been destroyed. She jumped down to look around, but then she heard giant foot steps. Turning around, she was met with a surprising sight. It was some kind of creature.

The creature was at least 4 times taller than her, it had dark grey skin and two horns on his head. It looked like a cross between a human and a rhino.

"So you are Star-Spider huh? I heard you are supposed to be tough, but now, **Rhino** is the toughest in town" The creature roared and charged at Teresa who just barely managed to dodge.

'_Wow, he's fast for a big guy' _Teresa thought.

Rhino swung his massive fist towards Teresa, she jumped outta the way before using her web to pull her self towards him and kicked him square in the chest only to bounce right of him.

Rhino smirked at her and said "You think someone as puny as you can hurt me?".

"Well, i was hoping i could" Teresa said nervously.

As the fight went on it became more and more clear that Teresa had no chance of winning in a fist fight. Looking around she saw a building that was scheduled for demolition.

"Hey Rhinass, if you are so tough then try to catch me" Teresa taunted as she headed towards the building with a pissed of Rhino not far behind.

Teresa managed to trick Rhino in to running in to the building, which ended up collapsing in top of him. Teresa was worried that she might have killed him and went to look for him through the rubble.

However, when she reached a certain spot a fist came through the rubble and hit her right in her gut sending her smashing through some remaining walls.

Teresa felt like she had been hit by a train, but before she could get back up, a horn appeared from underneath her and she was sent in to the air, through a sign and in to a wall.

Teresa was twitching in pain, her ribs where definitely broken, she lifted her mask and coughed up some blood. She slowly began to lose consciousness, but just before she blacked out she felt someone picking her up.

* * *

When Teresa woke up, she was lying on a bed, there was a bandage around her ribs and most of her wounds have healed.

"Oh good, you are awake" Teresa looked at the direction of the voice and saw Rena.

"How long have i been out?" Teresa asked.

"5 hours, i used some healing potion on your injuries, it's a good thing you heal quickly since that Rhino guy gave you quite the beating" Rena answered.

"But He's still out there, i got to stop him before he kills someone" Teresa said.

"You will, but you can't do it alone, so i hired some help" Rena said.

Teresa saw two men enter the room. One of them was a large, muscular black man and the other one was smaller and wore a green and yellow suit.

Rena smiled and said "Star-Spider, meet **Luke Cage and Iron Fist, the heroes for hire".**

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Request Heroes and villains**

**I haven't forgotten the story, I have just been to busy to think of any new ideas.**

**As you might have noticed, there is a gang war coming up, so what ****Heroes and**** Villains (Other than the ones that I have already shown) Would you like to be involved in it?**


	31. Chapter 31

** Vs Rhino round 2.**

Now that Teresa had Luke Cage and Iron Fist on her side, it was now time to track down Rhino. They were driving on Luke's motorcykel and on their way Luke felt like it was time to ask some questions.

"Alright kid, just what are we dealing with here?" He asked.

"Some human/Rhino hybrid. I'm not sure how he ended up like this but I'm pretty sure Crime-Master had a hand in it" Teresa answered.

"How tough is this guy?" Luke asked.

"I dropped a building on him and he still walked away" Teresa answered, still remembering how weak she was compare to him.

"Sounds exciting" Iron Fist commented with a small grin.

"Trust me, It's gonna be more than exciting when we fight him" Teresa said before they heard an explosion.

"Sounds like we found him" Iron Fist said as they headed towards the sound.

* * *

When the team reached the place, they did indeed find Rhino trashing the police. He laughed as he enjoyed feeling superior to everyone else.

"Alright partners, time to deliver some sweet christmas" Luke said cracking his knuckles.

"Wait! Trying to fight him head on won't cut it. We need a plan" Teresa said.

"What do you suggest?" Iron Fist asked.

"First we need to get him away from all these people" Teresa said.

"There is an construction site not to far from here. That should allow us to fight him without any hinders" Luke suggested.

"Right, you two go on ahead, I'll lead him there" Teresa said until she noticed the looks they gave her "If that's ok with you".

"Got no better idea so sure. Just try not to get killed along the way" Luke said as he revived the engines on his motorcycle and drove off.

_'Right, let's do this'_ Teresa thought before heading down to Rhino "Hey Rhin-ass, over here".

Rhino looked at her and snarled "Back for more?".

"I still got a lot more fight left in me. Think you are beast enough to come and get it?" Teresa taunted.

"Oh, I'll show you who's beast enough" Rhino growls before running towards her.

Teresa began to swing towards the construction site with Rhino hot on her tail. She made sure he couldn't reach her but also made sure that he could keep up.

"Get back here and fight me you freak" Rhino roared.

"Look who's talking" Teresa shouted back.

"I may be a freak, but at least I'm not a coward" Rhino retorted.

They finally reached the construction site and Teresa went down to it, Rhino not far behind.

"So you are finally done running?" Rhino panted "Then I can finally crush you".

"Don't be so sure" Said a voice behind him before he was hit in the back of the head, causing him to fall forward a little before another fist connected to his face, making him stumble back into a wall. He growled a little until he saw who attacked him: Luke Cage and Iron Fist.

"Your rampage stops here monster" Iron Fist claimed as he got in to a fighting stance.

Rhino looked at Luke and said "You are Luke Cage right? I heard you are supposed to be tough. But now I am the toughest one around".

"We'll see how tough you are after I beat your face in" Luke retorted as he got ready to fight as well.

The fight began. Rhino charged at the heroes, only for them to jump a side. Iron Fist concentrated his chi in to his fist and when Rhino charged again, he punched the ground with enough force to cause a small earthquake which in turn causes Rhino to crash to the ground.

As for Teresa, she was currently hardwiring a crane since she already know from experience that her fist wouldn't work. She finally managed to start the massive vehicle and then slammed the huge wrecking ball in to Rhino's face. After about 4 hits, Rhino grabbed a hold of the ball and tore it away before throwing it at the heroes for hire.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU" Rhino roared with his voice a lot higher pitched.

However he was getting exhausted. He spent alot of energy chasing Teresa, something the heroes take full advantage of. Luke hit him with a serious barrage of punches before delivering a powerful uppercut to his jaw, then Iron Fist jumped down with a fully charged fist and hit Rhino square in the face.

Rhino swayed back and forward a little before falling on his back unconscious.

The battle was finally over.

"Phew, he was pretty tough. But we did it, he is down and out" Luke said.

"Thanks for the help guys. I hate to admit it, but I never could have beat him without you" Teresa said.

"It was an honor fighting along side you Star-Spider, you have a lot of potential of becoming a great warrior one day" Iron Fist complemented with a smile.

"Why don't you join the heroes for hire kid? We could use someone like you" Luke offered.

Teresa blushed a little at the praise and said "Thanks for the offer, but I'm still going to school. It's a little early for me to think about getting a job".

Luke shrugged before taking something out of his pocket and handed it to her "Still, take our card. Call us if you need some back up".

And with that, the heroes went their separate ways. Teresa smile behind her mask knowing she had made good allies today.

She had no idea that she was gonna need their help a lot sooner than she thought.

A war is coming, and she was gonna need all the help she can get if she is gonna have any chance of winning it.

.

**Another story I'm trying to bring back from the brink of death.**

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Time to step up our game.**

**Wilson Fisk A.K.A The Kingpin,** was on the phone with one of his allies,** Martin Li also known as Mister Negative**. The war was close and Fisk wanted to make sure everything was going according to plan.

"So Mister Li, is everything going well?" Fisk asked.

_"Don't worry Mr. Fisk, the plan is going smoothly like promised"_ Mister Negative assured

"Good, just make sure you are discrete about it. We don't need anyone sticking their nose in to our business" Fisk said.

_"Don't worry about that, the cops suspect nothing... but what about that Star-Spider kid?"_ Mister Negative asked.

Fisk laughed and said "I heard she is currently busy dealing with Crime-Master. If we play our cards right, we might even be able to make use of her".

Mister Negative smiled on his end of the line_ "Understood sir"_.

* * *

In her room Teresa sneezed for some reason and got a chill down her spine "Strange, it feels like I have been sentenced to death" Then her phone began to vibrate, she picked it up and saw it was an unfamiliar number, she answered it "Hello?".

"Hello my love, it's so good to hear your voice again" Said an all to familiar voice that made Teresa go stiff in fear. She would recognise that lust full tone anywhere.

"Felicia!" Teresa said with fear in her voice.

"How are you doing my sweet little spider?" Felicia asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"H-how did you get my number?" Teresa asked.

"I got it from your phone after our wonderful night together" Felicia answered.

"What do you want? You have already violated me, what more could you want from me?" Teresa asked in a mixture of fear and sadness of what happened.

"Oh I just wanted to let you know that we will be going on another date soon, but it will be at a time and place of my choosing" Felicia answered "So keep an eye out and you will know. I'm really looking forward to get under that suit again".

After that she ended the call and Teresa was shacking in terror.

There was just no way for her to ge away from Felicia, she would just contiue to come after her.

Teresa fell on her knees and hugged herself. Just what was she suppose to do?

* * *

Back in Crime-Master's base he was currently talking to one of his Doctors, specifically the one who created Rhino. and it was safe to say that he was not happy.

"Dr. Frances Louise Barrison. It has come to my attention that your so called 'Master piece' failed his task. Am I understanding this correctly?" Crime-Master asked in a dangerously calm tone.

"I-I-I I'm sorry sir, I had no idea she would go and get help" Frances said nervously.

Crime-Master's response was to strike her across the face with his gun "You have failed me for the last time Doctor. She is all yours men, take her somewhere and make her and make her **Shriek**".

"No, please no. I DID MY BEST, I DID MY BEST" Frances pleads fell on deff ears.

"So what is the plan now boss?" Tombstone asked.

"It is now clear that operating from the shadows won't cut it anymore. It's time we step up our game"

Thugs begins to gear up.

_"Time and time again we Star-Spider has interfered with our plans and caused constant delays"._

Thugs put on armours.

_"No more. It's time we teched her what happens when you get in the way of my plans"._

The thugs begin to head out.

_"I don't care who kills her or how they do it. I want the Spider dead and her suit will serve as a symbol that this city is now belonging to The Crime-Master"._

Crime-Master lifts his head up "The time has come for her to pay and she will suffer a worst fate than anyone on the planet ever has".

"The time has come for the spider to fall in to my web"

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	33. Special message and suggestions

**Special message and suggestions.**

**Alright there are two things I want to say in this A/N**

* * *

**1\. For those who like the story and Teresa, I highly recomend you check out the amazing story called Spider-Verse Domestics**

**by the combined awesomens of Brackets002 and Courier999. It feusers both mine and several other awesome OC's from other writers.**

* * *

**2\. I've looked through my story and I have to agree with what some people has said. It needs work. I will not reboot it, so I want you all to tell me what this story is missing and what you would like to see more of.**

**I'm not doing this because I'm incapable to write my own story, I just want to hear People's opinions so I can please as many of them as possible and hopefully prevent any screw ups.**

**BUT: the whole over use of C list villains is something I won't stop with since one of my main goals of the story was to give lesser known villains some spot light. I'm planing on brining in the ****imperfects from the Marvel nemesis rise of the imperfects game in the future.**

**I will use well known villains too, but I want to save them for better moments.**

**.**

**Tell me what you think and be sure to check out **** Spider-Verse Domestics, trust me, you will love it.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Costly Info.**

Teresa doged a shot from an armored villain. During the last 4 days, more and more tech enhanced criminals had been showing up. Teresa knew Crime-Master was behind it, but had no clue what to do about it.

"Fry you freak" The villain snarled as he continued shooting at her.

"Sorry, not a big fan fried food" Teresa said before punching the villain in the face, knocking him out "I prefer a home made knuckle sandwich".

With the villain dealt with Teresa sat on top a roof to go over everything that had happened. These armored thugs showed up more and more often after she and her friends took down Rhino. Crime-Master was growing impatient, that much was certain and that makes him even more dangerous that before.

The main problem was she had no information on him, so she couldn't even begin to come up with a way to find him. Let alone stop him.

She let out a heavy sigh. This whole gang war only becomes more and more difficult.

But then her phone rang, she looked at it a froze when she saw the number. She knew who was calling her.

"What do you want?" Teresa said when she answered her phone.

_"Aww, is that how you greet your lover? I'm hurt"_ Came the voice of non other than Felicia.

"What do you want?" Teresa repeated.

_"I'm sure you have been having your hands full with Crime-Master's armored thugs lately, am I right?"_ Felicia asked.

"How did you know about that?" Teresa asked.

_"What if I told you that I got some info that could help you stop him?"_ Felicia said, Teresa could almost hear her smirking.

"And why should I trust you?" Teresa asked "After what you did to me?".

_"There is not much in the criminal underworld that I don't know about my sweet. The info I got will be vital for you"_ Felicia said _"Don't you want to stop Crime-Master before he kills someone?"_.

Teresa sighed in defeat "What do you got?".

_"Hold on there my love. Info like that is not something I'm just gonna give you. Meet me at the location I'm sending you and we can discuss business together. See you soon my love"_ Felicia said before hanging up.

Moments later, Teresa received the location to where Felicia wanted them to meet. She knew that Felicia would not give her the info without getting anything in return.

But she didn't really have much of a choice. If Crime-Master is not stopped soon, innocent people was going to die.

With a heavy heart she headed towards the place.

* * *

Speaking of Crime-Master, he was currently on the phone with one of his friends.

"So, you'll do it?" Crime-Master asked.

_"Of course old friend. I should be in New York by tomorrow and I will help you claim what is yours"_ A voice said from the other side of the line.

"Thank you **Orion**. This is something I can't do alone, see you soon" Crime-Master said before he hung up.

The war will son begin, and all of his enemies will suffer. Especially that damn Star-Spider.

* * *

Teresa arrives at the place were Felicia wanted them to meet. It turned out to be an apartment and a rather stylish one at that. She walked inside.

"Ok I'm here" She called out then the curtain were pulled over the windows.

She looked and saw Felicia standing there wearing nothing but some skimpy underwear.

"Welcome to my home Teresa, it's so good to see you again" She said with a smile.

"Just give me the info" Teresa demanded.

"Ah, ah, ah. Remeber what I told you: Info like that is not something I'm just gonna give you. You will have to pay for it" Felicia said.

"But I don't have any money" Teresa said only for Felicia to laugh.

"Yeah money is great and all. But it's not what I want right now" She said.

"Then... what do you want?" Teresa asked, not liking were this was going.

Felicia walked up to her and removed Teresa's mask "I want you. One night, and the info will be in your hands by tomorrow".

Teresa stared at her, she had a feeling that this is what Felicia wanted. But she silently hoped she would ask for anything else.

"I-I-I can't! I can't" Teresa said as she tried to back away.

"You want info to save lives or not?" Felicia asked, knowing she had already won.

Teresa said nothing and looked down with tears in her eyes. Felica gently placed her down on the bed.

"Relax. I'm not gonna hurt you. Just calm down and enjoy" Felicia said before kissing Teresa on the lips.

It didn't take long for Teresa's suit to be removed from her body along with her underwear.

Sometimes if you want to succeed. You gotta make sacrifices.

.

**Sorry it was short.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hated enemy.**

The next day Teresa woke up, feeling pain through her whole body. Especially her crotch, she looked down and saw that she was naked. She looked to the side and saw Felicia laying next to her, naked as well. Teresa felt a massive amount of shame. She can't believe she actually had to resort to having sex with someone that terrifies her more that anyone else, just to get some information.

Felicia woke up and looked at her with a smile "Good morning my love. Did you have as much fun as I did?".

Teresa sat up, making sure to cover herself with the blanket "Don't start, just give me the info you promised".

Felicia rolled her eyes as she sat up as well "You just had to kill the mood! Fine I promised you info and I'm a woman of my word".

Teresa listened.

"As I'm sure you have already figured out by now. Your good friend Crime-Master is gearing up for a gang war, using both illegal weapons and stolen Oscorp tech" Felicia began, when Teresa nodded she continued "Well I did some digging and found out that he has brought in some of his friends to help him against someone called the Kingpin! Just recently he called in someone called Orion!".

"Who is Orion?" Teresa asked.

"All I know is that he is a part of an terrorist organization called leviathan, so I don't know why such a powerful man would bother with a gang war. But that is not the point" Felicia said.

"Then get to the point!" Teresa demanded.

"Patience love, I was just getting to that" Felicia said with a wink, Teresa said nothing "I listened to some of Crime-Master's thugs talking and apparently there is gonna be a weapon delivery tonight near the Brooklyn Bridge".

That got Teresa's attention as she listened closely.

"And the best part. Your best friend will carry it out" Felicia said.

"Who?" Teresa asked.

"I tell you for another kiss" Felicia said.

Teresa sighed and gave her a kiss on the lips.

When they separated she asked again "Who?"

**"Roderick Kingsley!"** Felicia answered.

Teresa's eyes become so wide that they almost popped out of her sockets. In a split second all the memories of that night flew passed her eyes. The face, the gun shot and her mother's dead body.

Teresa threw of her blanket, not carring that she gave Felicia a full view of her naked body, she was to angry to care anymore.

As she got dressed Felicia looked at her a little surprised by her sudden change in mood.

"Leaving already? I was hoping for a round 2" She said.

"Don't push it Felicia. This is the last time we do this" Teresa snarled "Right now, I got a neck to break".

After she got her suit back on, Teresa left the apartment, leaving Felicia alone.

"She must really hate that guy. She seemed to have forgotten to that there will soon be another thing connecting us" She said to herself with a big smile on her face as she remembered the blood sampel she got from Teresa last time they had fun in bed.

* * *

The night has arrived and Teresa was now at Brooklyn Bridge searching for anything suspicious. And she found it, near and old building, some thugs were unloading some crates from a truck and brought it in to the building.

Teresa looked closer and then she saw him. The man from that night, the man she did not stop, the man that killed her mother.

Roderick Kingsley!

Blinded by rage, Teresa just jumped at the them.

**"KINGSLEY!"** She screamed as she crashed in to some thugs, knocking them out.

"Star-Spider!" Roderick said, then he looked at his thugs "Keep her busy" The he ran inside the building.

"NO! YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" Teresa screamed as she easily knocked the thugs a side, causing serious damage to them.

Even a large muscular brute was knocked out with a single punch that broke his nose and almost cracked his head open.

Teresa ran inside to look for the monster, memories of what he did fueled her burning rage and hatred. He was gonna pay for what he took from her and he will pay dearly.

**"GET BACK HERE KINGSLEY!" **Teresa roared** "KINGSLEEEEEEY! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME! I'LL SHASE YOU TO THE ENDS OF THE EAAAAARTH"** .

"That will not be necessary little girl" Came a voice before something rolled torwards her, it was a small orange orb. Teresa's spider sence went of and she ran out of the building just before the orb exploded, the shockwave sent her rolling across the ground.

When Teresa looked, she saw something fly out. It was a man dressed in a orange and blue suit, with a hood, a pair of wings that kept him airborne and a yellow mask that looks like a goblin head. Teresa knew who it was.

"Kingsley!" She hissed with venom in her voice.

"The one and only. Though since I'm wearing this suit and you are calling yourself Star-Spider. How about we just call me, let's see... oh yes! The **Hobgoblin**!" Kingsley said before he threw another bomb.

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Star-Spider vs Hobgoblin.**

A wall exploded as Roderick Kingsley, now the costumed villain Hobgoblin, flew out of the building with a furious Star-Spider chasing after him.

"YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME KINGSLEY!" Teresa screamed.

"Who said I'm trying to get away? And it's Hobgoblin you little wretch!" Hobgoblin said as he threw more bombs at her, which she dodged "You have been at my heels long enough Star-Spider. This ends now".

"I agree, this is the end. THE END OF YOUR LIFE!" Teresa roared as she punched him in the face, causing him to growl and kicked her down on a roof.

He kept on throwing more bombs. Due to the lack of buildings around, Teresa had a hard time avoiding the explosions and before she could react, she received a punch to the face that sent her rolling across the roof.

"You really think you can win this? I'm not some Punk-ass thug that you beat up on a daily basis. I have been in more fights than you can count and I won every single one of them. How else do you think I have become one of the best weapon deliveries in the city" Hobgoblin gloated "You are nothing but little pest that I will-".

"Shut up!" Teresa interrupted as she got back up "You killed someone pressues to me, and I will make you pay for that".

"You are gonna have to be more specific little girl. I've killed a lot of people" Hobgoblin said darkly.

"You don't need the details. All you need to know is that I loved her and you gunned her down in cold blood. I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THAT" Teresa screamed and jumped at him.

"Her?" Hobgoblin said to himself before dodging the incoming attack.

But then a web line hit him in the chest, pulling him down before he was slammed onto the roof. He got up just in time to be kicked in the chest, sending him through a wall of another building. He sat up holding his chest, he saw Teresa coming towards him. Holding up his other hand, he charged up electric ball, and just as Teresa got close enough, he threw hit. It was an direct hit and Teresa ended up falling before grabbing on to something.

But before she could recover, another bomb came torwards her, forcing her to let go, but not in time to escape the blast. With a torn suit, Teresa tired to regain her focus, but took a fist to the gut that sent her in to the air. Hogoblin quickly flew over her and hit her back torwads the ground.

In desperation, Teresa shot out a web line and successfully managed to slow her fall. But she was grabbed by the leg and Hobgoblin took off with her.

"Come little spider. Let's paint the town red" Hobgoblin snarled as he flew closer to a wall causing Teresa to be scraped against it.

Hobgoblin proceeded to throw Teresa so hard that she went through a whole bulding while he flew over it to meet her at the other side and hit her, sending her crashing through a water tower.

Teresa laid on the roof motionless with a torn suit and half her mask destroyed. Hobgoblin landed infront of her before walking up and lifted her by the throat.

"Still breathing! Gotta say, you are one tough little rascal aren't ya?" He said before making a blade come out of the arm of his suit "But with my new toys here. You don't stand a chance of winning" He brought her close to his face "But try looking at it this way. Atleast you will see your loved one again. Take comfort in that".

But after he said that, Teresa's eyes snapped open. Just as he was about to stab her, she grabbed his wrist, much to his surprise. Teresa let out a quick scream as she twisted his wrist to the point it snapped. Hobgoblin screamed in agony as he dropped her and grabbed his throbbing arm.

Then he recived a punch to the face that sent him of the ledge. Tersa lept after him and laded on his chest as he tried to fly away. Teresa punched him in the face over and over before grabbing his wings and tore them of, causing both of them to fall through the roof of another building.

Hobgoblin was completely beaten and couldn't do anything but to watch in fear as Teresa stood over him, glaring at him with her hate filled blue eyes.

Teresa grabbed him and lift him to her face "You feel it now right. The fear, the helplessness, knowing that your life is literally in my hand now" She tightened her grip "Good! Because now you know how all your victims felt before you stole their lives. And now you will suffer the same fate" She pulled back her fist and was about to end it.

**_"Teresa!" _**Came a voice inside her head, before the memories of her mother's last words to her came back** _"Listen to me Teresa, you may think you have grown up but you are not an adult, the older you get the more responsibility you get, and every person must honor their responsibility"._**

"Responsibility!" Teresa whispered before another memory came back.

**_"Teresa, I love you! You are my daughter, my angel. I know we don't always agree on a few things, but I will never stop loving you and I wouldn't trade you for any other child. You are my precious little girl"._**

A single tear ran down Teresa's face. Yes she wanted revenge, but she was not gonna become a killer to get it. She looked at her most hated enemy who still looked scared.

"This must be your lucky day. I will not kill you" Teresa said.

He looked relived "Thank yo-".

Teresa interrupted him by placing a hand on his face "But that dose not mean I wont have my revenge. You took something from me that made me want to kill you, so I will take something from you that will make you wish I had".

And without warning, Teresa quickly pulled her hand back and Hobgoblin screamed as some of his skin was ripped of, leaving a hand shaped wound on his face.

"I want you to remember this night for the rest of your life, that I beat you and turned you in to a living example of what happens to psychopaths in this city. Let everyone know: If you break the law, Star-Spider is coming for you" Teresa said before leaving her mortal enemy, broken and bleeding.

But right now, there was only one thing on Teresa's mind: Get home to her sister and fall asleep in her warm arms.

* * *

But in another place several miles away from New York, there was a special building. A building known for training people with 'unique' abilities.

Inside that building sat a red haired, green eyed young girl. She was watching TV and was extremely bored. Most of her friends were away dealing with some crisis and the reason why she was not allowed to come with them, was that she was to young and still had little control of her powers.

"This sucks!" She complained while changing channels until she saw something that cought her eye.

She saw a news footage of Star-Spider she had heard about before leaving the scene after having defeated another villain. The reporter explained that the villain was connected to the growing gang activity.

The girl smirked and turned of the TV. She had made up her mind as she left the building which had a sign that said:** Xavier institute**

"Look out New York, because **Hope Summers** is coming to town" And with that she began to glow and flew away.

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	37. Chapter 37

**New girl in town.**

One week has passed since Teresa's battle with Hobgoblin. Knowing that her most hated enemy is finally behind bars should make her feel better. Which it dose, but it came at a cost.

For example, due to the mark she left on him, some people have gotten a little scared of her. Luckily most of them are villains.

But the worst part is that even without Hobgoblin the gang war continues. It's like she didn't make that much of a difference. Wait, there is one noticeable difference after he was taken out of the game. Crime-Master has gotten a lot more bold! His men is all over the city now and are even attacking broad daylight instead of trying to stay hidden.

So in some ways, things has actually gotten worse.

_'I'm so stupid!' _Teresa thought as she punched a criminal in the face_ 'Damn it! I was so focused on Kingsley that I forgot about the bigger picture' _She kicked another_ 'I've been focusing so much on Crime-Master's pawns instead of trying to locate the big boss himself' _She finished of the last one and screamed "DAMN IT! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO BLIND?".

But then she heard something behind her and turned her head quickly. What she saw, was a young girl, she looked to be around her age. She had long red hair, green eyes, and wore a green and yellow suit with a white scarf around her neck.

"Umm, when I tried to picture my first meeting with you. Catching you when you were in a bad mood was not on my list" The girl said.

"Who are you? Are you another one of Crime-Master's super thugs?" Teresa demanded as she got ready to fight.

"Wow wow! Calm down girl, I am not your enemy" The girl said holding up her hands "My name is Hope Summers of the X-Men!".

"X-Men? You mean that team of the few legal mutants?" Teresa asked.

"You know about us?" Hope asked surprised.

"I read your website" Teresa said.

"So Bobby really did make it!" Home murmured.

"Well then 'Hope Summers'. You should have stayed with your team. The city is not really the best place to be in right now" Teresa said as she turned to leave.

"Wait, let me help you! We could make a great team up" Hope said.

"I work alone, unless a giant monster is on the lose" Teresa declared "Besides, no offence, but you don't seem like the crime fighting type".

"HEY! I got more than enough crime fighter material" Hope said sounding offended.

"Oh yeah? How many fights have you been in?" Teresa asked, when Hope did not answer, instead she just rubbed her head sheepishly Teresa changed her question "Or should I ask: Have you been in any fights at all?".

"I've been in some intense training sessions" Hope said shyly.

Teresa rolled her eyes and turned to leave again. But Hope ran up to her.

"Ok, ok. So my fighting experience may be a little limited. But don't judge a book by it's cover. I assure you, I am a quick study and I got the power to help me" She said.

"Well this is not super hero school Hope! Go home!" Teresa said a little annoyed before swinging up to a roof _'Weird girl'_ She thought before Hope suddenly appeared in front of her.

Hope smirked as Teresa looked back and forward "I told you. There is more to me than meets the eye!".

Teresa looked at her again "Ok, you got powers, that's cool I guess. But you still lack experience and fighting is not a game. I've had several near death moments. So go home" She walked passed her.

Hope grabbed her shoulder "I'm telling you that I can handle myself, just give me a cha-" She was interrupted when web covered her mouth and then her whole body was covered with it, sticking her to the roof.

"Yet you failed to see that coming. Now this is the last time I'm gonna tell you this: As soon as the web dissolves. GO. HOME!" Teresa yelled.

But as Teresa began to walk away something knocked her of her feets, making her land in a really uncomfortable position. From her wired position she could see Hope brushing her self of with a teasing smile on her face.

"You were saying?" She asked, her smile never leaving her face.

Teresa got up growling, her patience have officially run out "Fine. If you are are gonna be stubborn, I'll just knock you out and send you back myself! And since I don't know were you live, you can end up anywhere"

Hope smirked "Sounds like fun. But you'll need to catch me first!" She took of across the roof tops.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Teresa yelled as she followed her.

The chase went on for a while. Hope noticed a water tower and made some water came out that hit Teresa, making fall on the roof completely soaked. Hope laughed and continued to run with a angry Teresa after her.

After another eventful chase, Teresa saw Hope simply standing on a roof top waiting for her. Teresa jumps towards her. Only to splat against absolutely nothing, like bug on a windshield.

Hope laughed as Tersa fell down on her butt "Looks like I won this one".

"You know what? Forget it!" Teresa said as she got up, her pride having taken a big blow "If you think you can hadle the monsters of this city. Fine! I can't stop you. But if you get beaten to a bloody pulp, don't come crying at me".

"HEY!" Hope yells as she grabbed the front of Teresa's suit, finally being fed up with her attitude "You may have done this longer than me. But in case you didn't notice. I kicked your butt just a moment ago! So stop acting like you are better than me".

"THAT IS NOT THE ISSUE HERE!" Teresa screamed back "I'm trying to keep you out of danger".

"You don't need to! I came here out of my own free will, I know the risk. I saw you on the news, how you fight dangerous foes to help the city. And I want to be a part of it" Hope said, then her voice became softer "Please, just give me a chance. Let me help you".

Teresa looked her in the eyes. She knew Hope meant everything she said. The determination in her eyes was undeniable.

Teresa sighed in defeat "Fine! You can help".

Hope cheered but stopped when Teresa put a hand on her mouth.

"But! I'm in charge here got it? You will do as I say!" Teresa said.

"Fine" Hope said.

"Good! Now I need to head home and you should go back to where you are staying" Teresa said.

"Umm, about that" Hope began sounding embarrassed "I just arrived in the city and I... Don't have a place to stay".

Teresa looked at her dumbfounded "So you are telling me: You saw me on the news, thought it was cool, hurried to New York and YOU DIDN'T THINK ABOUT FINDING A PLACE TO STAY AT FIRST?".

"Pretty much yeah" Hope said "Any chance I can crash at your place? At least for a bit?".

Teresa looked at her for a few moments before she sighed "Fine! Atleast that way I can keep an eye on you".

"Really? THANK YOU" Hope gave her a big hug.

"Alright, alright! Calm down" Teresa said as Hope let go of her.

"LET'S GOOOOO!" Hope shouted before she disappeared... but then she came back "Umm. which way is it?".

Teresa fell down anime style with a loud groan.

_'What have I gotten myself in to this time?'_ She thought to herself.

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Getting to know each other****.**

Teresa was in quite the situation right now. An situation that she never thought she'd be in today.

What is the situation you might be wondering? A group of Thugs with dangerous new weapons that can take on a army? A new super villain that can destroy the city in a matter of seconds? No, it was something a lot different. But almost as challenging. She was standing in the living room, her mask of, and together with both Hope and her Sister. The situation was... Explaining to her older Sister Carin why she came home with a girl she had never seen before.

Why was this calling? Well when you grow up with a very protective sister, who became even more protective after what happened to your mother. There is kind of a limit of what you will be allowed to do. Limits that already are being tested every time you put on a spider suit.

"So, let's see if I understood all this right. You just met this girl, she is a mutant with several powers, she just recently arrived in the city, didn't book a hotel room first, so you decided to let her stay here?" Carin said.

"Pretty much yeah" Teresa said rubbing her head.

"And you never bothered giving me a call to warn me first!" Carin said rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry" Teresa said.

Carin looked at Hope who had been standing awkwardly on the side lines, having to listen to the two sisters talking "So Ms. Hope Summers. You want to help stop the gang war?".

"Yes!" Hope answered.

"And you are willing to work with my sister to do it?" Carin asked.

"I don't mind!" Hope answered.

"Ok, you can stay, on one condition!" Carin said holding up a finger to prove her point.

"Name it!" Hope said.

"Despite what my sister says. She is very reckless and can get her self killed if she is not careful" Carin began ignoring her sister's protest "So if you are gonna fight alongside her. You better have her back and bail her out if things get ugly. Got it?".

"Hey! I am the one with the experience here!" Teresa pointed out but was once again ignored.

"I read you loud and clear Ma'am. I'll help your sister so she don't kill herself" Hope said with a confident smirk.

Teresa growled in annoyance "I think I'll be doing most of the keeping alive part!".

Carin smiled at Hope "Good. We got a spare mattress and you can use some of my clothes to sleep in. And you'll be staying in Teresa's room since she is the one who let you come here".

"Understood!" Hope said.

Later that night, the two girls were in Teresa's room, preparing for bed. Hope was wearing a white tank top and black boxer shorts.

"So Teresa, what's your story?" Hope suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Teresa asked confused.

"How did you get in to this whole super hero stuff?" Hope cleared up.

Teresa was silent for a few moments before saying "I don't want to talk about it".

Hope looked at her "Look, if we are gonna have any hope of worcking well together, the first step should be getting to know eachother. Look you tell me your story and I'll tell you mine. Ok?".

Teresa sighed almost sounding angry "Well if you must know. My mother was killed by a monster that I could have stopped but didn't. Which means I'm also responsible for her death".

Hope was shocked before saying "Sorry! My life aren't all sun and rainbow either".

"I believe you. I heard that mutants has it really rough" Teresa said.

"It's not only that. I am the daughter of two pretty powerful mutants! Jean Grey and Scott Summers! But my mother was... let's just say she didn't have the most stable powers in the world. And when she was pregnant with me, it caused those powers to become even harder to control and in the end... She died giving birth to me. I was literally born in flames" Hope explained "My father took it really hard and became very over protective since he didn't want to risk me being destroyed by the same power that killed my mother".

Teresa was quiet for almost a full minute "That's... really dark. I never knew my father, he died when I was to young to remember. But your father sounds similar to my mom. She was also very over protective, and it annoyed me alot... but now I regret that I rejected her concern so much. The last time we talked was an argument and not long after, she died in my arms".

Hope sat up and looked at her "I'm sorry to hear that Teresa. Really I am!".

"I'm sorry too. I judged you to quickly!" Teresa said "I'm just have a hard time trusting people!".

But to her surprise, Hope got up from her mattress. Climbed onto Teresa's bed and gave her a warm hug.

"What are you-?" Teresa began but stopped when Hope spoke.

"Let's fight the bad guys together and make sure no one goes through our pain!" Hope said softly.

This time Teresa returned the hug "Yes! Thank you Hope. Maybe we can get along after all".

Hope smiles "Yeah. I'm sleeping with you tonight to celebrate our new friend ship!".

"Is that not a little much?" Teresa asked before Hope rested her head on her chest.

"Nope! We are sleeping together and you will be my pillow" Hope said snuggling against Teresa's chest "Goodnight!".

Teresa rolled her eyes but could not help but to smile with a small blush on her face "Goodnight Hope!".

And with that, the two new friends fell asleep. Unknown to them, Carin stood outside the door and had been listening to the whole conversation.

She allowed a proud smile to appear on her face.

After such a long time of closing herself up form others and hiding behind a fake smile.

Teresa has finaly opened up again.

.

**Well, now you know the origin of my version of Hope.**

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Fighting Together.**

3 days passed since Teresa and Hope teamed up. And surprisingly they made a pretty good team. Sure Hope was rough around the edges and Teresa had to scold her alot and teach her the important stuff... Like not accidentally shooting her in the butt.

But like Hope told her, she learns fast. And together they were stopping criminals all around the city. Crime-Master got more desperate which led him to taking more risks, which in turn, only backfired on him as the Silver Sabel's troops managed to track down his bases, leading to countless arrests.

Teresa and Hope we're currently sitting on a rooftop, enjoying a smoothie break after a whole day of crime fighting. Hope had to text back home to make sure none of her team worries about her. Though she had a feeling that she was gonna get scolded by her father when he gets back.

"You know? Having someone to fight alongside with dose make things a lot easier! Heck, it's even been fun!" Teresa commented.

Hope smiles "And fighting alongside a real heroine has been alot of fun too!".

Teresa smiled a little but then sighed "Glad to hear that you think I'm a hero. Not everyone shares your feelings".

"What do you mean?" Hope asked.

Teresa sighed "A news papper called The Daily Bugle has been trying to slam me ever since I began fighting crimes! The boss of The Daily Bugle J. Jonah Jameson don't approve of masked vigilantes and tries to make me look like a menace!".

"Bullshit! You are an amazing girl! You are strong, dependable, kind and cute! Who would think 'you' are a menace?" Hope said.

Teresa blushed at the compliments "Well like I said, not everyone shares your view! They don't know me like you do".

Hope huffed "Such A-Holes! Slandering people just becuse they happen to be different from the rest! What I would do to give those people a piece of my mind!".

Teresa chuckled "Trust me, I would love to go to Jameson and web his mouth shut. But if I did he would only get more ammo for his loud slander gun!".

Hope sighed but then put a hand around Teresa's shoulder "Well, at least some people knows the truth!".

Teresa smiled at her "You really are something Hope!".

Hope blushed "Teresa I-" But before she could finish they heard a loud sound of an explotion.

They looked and saw a large silver colored armor. The armor looked familiar.

"I know you are out there Star-Spider! Come out and face the wrath of Titanium Man!" The man now identified as Titanium Man spoke in a Russian accent.

"Another new villain?" Hope asked.

Teresa narrowed her eyes "That armor! That's Stark tech!".

"Stark? As in Kelly Stark? The Iron-Defender?" Hope asked.

"Yes! Her parents Tony and Pepper Stark passed away 3 years ago. Leaving her as the sole heir of Stark Industries!" Teresa said "Be careful, she makes some really powerful stuff!".

"Right, let's do this!" Hope said as they headed torwards the armored villain.

They landed in front of Titanium Man making him look at them "So you are The Star-Spider" He chuckled "Excuse me, I knew you were young. But I did not expect a child. Or should I say two children!".

Teresa ignored the coment since she wanted answers "That armor you are wearing. That is Stark technology! How did you get it?".

"You are pretty smart for a child! But you are only half right. Yes we used some Stark tech for the base of this armor, but the rest is all Leviathan!" Titanium Man explained.

Hope got wide eyes "Leviathan? The terrorist organization!".

"We are doing what needs to be done for mother Russia! Now die!" Titanium Man fired energy beams at them.

Teresa and Hope avoided the attacks. But then Titanium Man charged up something in his chest and unleashed a large energy shock wave that destroyed everything within it's reach. Hope just barely managed to grab Teresa and used her power to get them to safety.

"Thanks! That was close!" Teresa said.

Hope smiled but they had to move to avoide another attack from the armored villain.

"We need to lead him away from here! We need to get him to a place were there are not innocent bystanders!" Teresa said.

Hope nodded and hey began running tough making sure that Titanium Man could keep up. His armor may be powerful but it's not to fast.

"Running will only prolong the inevitable! My armor can keep this up all week!" Titanium Man shouted.

"Any ideas?" Hope asked.

"I saw something before! The armor's power source seems to be located in the chest, if we rip it out, it should do the trick!" Teresa said "But with that energy blast, getting close enough to do it will not be easy! We need to destract him somehow!".

"I can handel that!" Hope declared.

They arrived at a place free of civilians. Titanium Man soon arrived as well and the two heroines got ready for the showdown.

"You think leading me to this dump will give you an advantage? How idiotic! Even for Americans!".

"If you are so powerful, then why have you not killed us yet? Bucket brain!" Teresa mocked, making the Russian villain growl and fired more beams.

Only this time Hope fired her own and they were locked in a power struggle. They seemed evenly matched, but Teresa took the chance to jump at him from behind.

"This looks important!" She said as she tore out some wires from the armor's neck.

Titanium Man yelled in both surprise and pain as the screen in front of him flared red in his eyes. The allowed Hope to overpower his beams and sent him in to a junk pile, making it collapsed on top of him.

While he was trying to get out Teresa shouted "NOW!".

Hope fired a strong beam in to Titanium Man's chest, creating a hole and exposing his power source. Teres shot web at it and used her strength to rip it out.

"NOOOO!" Titanium Man roared in rage as Teresa pulled off his helmet "My armor is perfect! I am Titanium Man you are an bacteria compared to-"

Teresa knocked him out "Oh god, shut up already!".

Hope was breathing hard "He wasn't so tough! Though he did provide a work out!".

"Still. It looks like Crime-Master got powerful allies. We need to keep our guard up in case more of these guys shows up!" Teres said.

Hope nodded "Right!".

* * *

Crime-Master growled in anger when he saw that another super villain had failed to kill Star-Spider.

"What do we do now boss?" Tombstone asked.

"That's it! I'm done wasting money on these second rate thugs! It's time we brough in real killers!" Crime-Master stood up and gave him a list "Send out our men and make sure they deliver a message to these assassins! They are the best of the best!".

"I'm on it boss!" Tombstone said.

* * *

Back with the heroines, they watched as Silver Sable took Titanium Man away. Teresa was hanging upside down in one of her webs while Hope stood next to her.

"That's that! You did good Hope" Teresa said.

Hope smiled "Thanks! But it was your plan. Strong, smart and hot! Not a bad combo" Hope said.

Teresa blushed and looked away. But then Hope stood infront of her and placed her hands on her mask.

"Wh-What are you-?" Teresa began but stopped when Hope spoke.

"I saw this in a movie once! I want to try it" She pulled Teresa's mask down just passed her mouth and then kissed her.

Teresa gasped in surprise, but she did not try to pull away. This was not like Black Cat's kisses that were forced and filled with lust. This one was more passionate. It felt...good.

Teresa ended up melting in to the kiss. For the first time in her life, she felt something in her heart. it was a good feeling, but most of all.

It was a true feeling.

Teresa felt happy. Happier than she has ever been.

She had found love.

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Assassin's Assemble.**

The time had come. Crime-Master has officially run out of patience for Star-Spider's interference. But he has made the mistake of underestimating her. But now he has learned his lesson.

So far he had only sent low level thugs, or C listers against her. It was time to step up his game. Luckily there are no problem in the world for him that can't be solved with a little bit of money. He just needed to make sure he used money on the right people.

He was currently standing in front of several of his men to discuss his new plan. It was time to bring in the big dogs.

"Ok listen up men! You have all been chosen for a special assignment. The 'Invitations' you carry are to be delivered to that specific person as soon as possible! Star-Spider has gotten in the way of my plans for far to long! It's time to call in pest control!" Crime-Master instructed "Now hurry! I want those Invitations deliverd quickly!".

"Yes sir!" The men said as they headed out.

Crime-Master stood silently in his office. He would need to lay low until they arrive. He can't risk any big moves.

* * *

Somewhere a few armed men were preparing to unload a truck. They got some crates out before someone received an arrow to the knee. He screamed in pain as the others hurrys for their guns.

"You boys are in so much trouble!" Came an female voice.

Before they could react a shield struck two of them before she sound of a sword being drawn was heard. In a few seconds the rest were on the ground dead.

The woman put her blade back, before she pulled down her hood, revealing her medium length hair and her whole face was covered in a skull tattoo.

"What a waste of time! Not even a good workout" She said disappointed.

"I think this might be more interesting for you" Said one of Crime-Master's men who had finally found her.

"And you are?" The woman asked.

"I'm nobody, my boss wanted me to give you this!" He said holding up the invitation.

The woman took it and read it "What?! He want to hire me to kill that spider kid I've been hearing about? Look I may be an assassin, but I'm not found of killing kids!".

"But look at what he is willing to pay!" The man said.

She did and she got wide eyes at how much it was "10.000.000!... Fine I'll do his job!".

"Then welcome on board. **Taskmaster!**" The man said.

* * *

At a different location, a man wearing a cloak was calmly walking through the streets. Then he heard a noise and saw some men trying to break in to a house. He smirked and walked to them.

One thug saw him and said "Hey buddy, keep walking or you're gonna get hurt!".

"Funny, I was about to say something similar!" The man said, playing with his toothpick with his tongue.

The thug growled and attacked. Only to scream in pain as the man spit the toothpick through the man's eye.

The man proceeded to kill the thug as one of the others tired to hit him with a crowbar. The man just grabbed it and threw the thug over his shoulder before killing him with the crowbar. He noticed the last one trying to escape. He spun the crowbar in his hand bafore throwing it in to the thug's back, impaling him.

"Amazing!" Said another of Crime-Mater's men "My boss wants to hier you for a job!" He hands over the invitation.

The man read it and smirked before saying only one word** "Bullseye!"**

* * *

In a dark alleyway, a woman with long black hair was surrounded by a group of low life thugs that thought they could have some fun with her.

They were dead wrong.

The woman quickly took out two sais and stabbed two of them in the chest. Then proceeded to easily beat down the rest. Killing the last one by stomping on his throat with her heel.

Crime-Master's man came up and handed over the invitation.

She read it and gave him a nod, letting him know that she will do it.

"Make sure you deliver,** Elektra!**"

* * *

A man was thrown through a wall. He was a part of a dangerous street gang called the apocalypse, but right now both him and his friends were being ragdolled by a large man wearing a skull mask and skull shirt.

The leader of the gang growled "Who do you think you are? You think that you can just come here and mess with my boys? You will die for that".

He let out a roar as he ran at the man with his metal ax raised. But the man grabbed it and kicked the gang leader back, before breaking it on his knee. He then lifted the gang leader by the throat and then with only his thumb, broke his neck.

As he dropped the dead man on the floor, Crime-Master's errand boy came over the invitation.

The large man ripped it from his hand and read it "10.000.000! I'll kill for that!"

"Then the job is yours. **Crossbones!**"

* * *

"AGH!" Was the sound of a man who just lost his arm to a woman that had long metal claws on every finger.

"You dare try to steal from my home? That will be your last mistake" The woman said as she ended the intruders life.

She retracted her claws "What a waste of blood! There is no chalange left outside Logan!" She noticed Crime-Master's henchman "You dare come in to my house?!".

"Calm down, my boss wanted me to give you this!" He said handing over invitation to her.

The woman read it a smirked "Well... Maybe there is someone wothy to face** Lady Deathstrike!**".

* * *

On top of a roof top, a man with a sniper rifle took his aim at his target. He pulled the trigger and successfully hit his target between the eyes. With his target eliminated, he got up and put the sniper on his back. But as he turned, the last of Crime-Master's errand boys held up the invitation.

He took it and read it "Very well, I'll do it!".

"Time to put your skills to the test **Winter Soldier!**"

* * *

Back at Teresa's apartment, said girl was in her bed next to Hope. Teresa suddenly sat up as a very bad feeling ran up her spine. Hope sat up as well, revealing that both of them were only in their underwear.

"Teresa, what's wrong? You look pale!" Hope asked her lover.

"I don't know, it feels like something bad is about to happen. Something really bad!" Teresa answered.

Hope kissed her on the shoulder "What ever it is, we'll deal with it tomorrow. For now, let's just enjoy the night together. Ok?".

Teresa relaxed as she laid back down, with Hope resting her head on her chest.

Teresa smiled. Hope was right. Whatever the problem was, it could wait a little longer. Right now, nothing could stop her from enjoying this lovely night with her girlfriend.

"I love you Hope!" Teresa whispered out before she slowly began falling back asleep.

"I love you too Teresa!" Hope whispered back as she herself fell asleep again.

And with that, both lovers enjoyed a peaceful night.

They ae gonna need it for the coming danger, that was heading their way.

Because 6 of the world's most dangerous assassins are after them. Or more specifically, they are after the Star-Spider.

.

**As I'm sure you have already figured out. This is heavily inspired by Batman: Arkham Origins. I've been wanting to do this for a long time now.**

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	41. Chapter 41

**New power and a horrible truth ****revealed****.**

Orion sat in his hidden throne room. He had been thinking about this Star-Spider that his friend Crime-Master wanted dead. He had watched some recordings of her and there is something about her that made him curious.

"You wanted to see me?" Orion looked up at the sound of the voice and saw Crossbones.

"Yes! You are getting a new contract! This Star-Spider you were hired to kill. I want you to bring her to me! Alive, I'll pay you even more than Crime-Master" Orion said.

Crossbones was confused "Why? What could someone like you want with that brat?".

"You are payed to deliver, not to ask questions! Now get going" Orion demanded.

"Whatever you say" Crossbones said as he left the room.

* * *

Teresa was swinging through the air while being on the phone with her girlfriend Hope, who was currently still in the apartment. Reason? Well...

_"This is so boring! Can't I please just join you on your patrol?"_ Hope complained.

"Hope, you didn't really believe that I was going to let you stay in my apartment for free did you?" Teresa asked.

_"But the chores are so boring!"_ Hope whined.

"Hey, if you are going to live under my roof, it will be under my rules!" Teresa said.

_"You are one cruel girlfriend!"_ Hope grumbled.

Teresa giggled "Well you made your bed and now you have to sleep in it!"

_"Oh I will sleep in a bed alright. Next to an half naked hot girl"_ Hope teased.

Teresa blushed "Keep talking and you'll clean the toilet!".

Hope only laughed.

Teresa chuckled "See you soon love!" She hung up. But shortly after she did, her spider-sense tingling before an arrow cut her web line, making her crash land on a roof "What the-?" Was all she got out before a sword almost cut her in two, had she not dodged.

Teresa back flipped a little and looked at her attacker. She saw a woman with a skull painted face.

"That's soome nice moves you got kid. Difficult to copy, but not impossible!" The woman said.

"Who the hell are you?" Teresa demanded as she got ready to fight.

"Taskmaster is the name, ass kicking is my game! I'm the best assassin on the planet!" The woman, now revealed to be Taskmaster said "Someone is paying me handsomely to take you out. Nothing personal, you are just a pay check!".

"Well it's not going to be easy money!" Teresa said as she threw a punch, only for Taskmaster to avoid and kicked her in the back of the head.

"Sure about that kid?" Taskmaster said with her skeleton grin.

Teresa glared at her. Great, an martial artist, those were always a pain since unlike most of her enemies, they knew how to fight back. Teresa took a deep breath, it was time to use her own martial art skills, taught to her by her hunter mentor.

Taskmaster brought her sword down. But Teresa used her inhuman speed and cought it before kicking the assassin back. Teresa threw the sword away.

"Now that's more like it!" Taskmaster said while cracking her knuckles and neck.

The fight went on. Despite her superior strength and speed. Taskmaster's far outclassed her in fighting skills and strategy. Taskmaster held Teresa back enough to throw an electric device at her.

With electricity going through her body, Teresa was immobilized, allowing Taskmaster to put on some kind of metal glove and punched Teresa in the gut. Sending her flying in to a wall.

"You put on a good fight kid! But it's time to colect my prise!" Taskmaster said as she walked up to the downed heroine and liffted her up the the front of her suit "But I want to see the your face first!"

Taskmaster began to lift Teresa's mask. But as soon as it was passed her mouth, Teresa suddenly shot forward and bit Taskmaster's arm.

"AGH!" Taskmaster yelled out as she let go of Teresa and backed up, she glared only to notice something in Teresa's mouth... fangs.

"What are you-?" She began feeling dizzy before falling to the gorund unconscious.

Teresa was breathing hard until something hit her in the neck. She pulled it out, noticing it was an trank dart.

"Nighty night, baby girl!" The last thing Teresa saw was a skull shirt before the person wearing it knocked her out.

* * *

When Teresa woke up she had an nasty headache. She tried to move, but her limbs were restrained. Her eyes snapped open as she also realized that her mask had been taken off. She struggled against the restraints.

"Don't bother, those are solid adamantium. Even the Hulk could not break them!" Came a dark voice.

Teresa looked up and saw a large man in an armor "Who are you?".

"My name is Orion, leader of Leviathan! And you are Teresa Alovi!" The man said.

Teresa starred at him in shock "How did you know my name?" Even without her mask, he should not know her name like that.

"What if I told you, I know your father?" Orion asked.

Teresa was surprised but then glared "My father ran of and died before I was born. I never bothered to look in to him! If he really cared he would not have left me and my family!".

Orion chuckled "Is that what your mother told you? Did she leave out the part that she was the one who left him?".

"What do you mean? What do you know about any of it?" Teresa demanded.

"Like I said, I know him! Your father is not dead chiled!" Orion answered.

Teresa had a bad feeling about this, yet she had to ask "Then... who is my father?".

"How about I show you?" Orion held up two blood samples "This are samples from both you and your father!".

He put the samples in an machine as a screen was turned on. Teresa watched as the samples were being analysed. One picture stopped, revealing her face. The moment the text match appeared the other picture showed up.

Teresa starred at the other picture with wide eyes. It was Baron Zemo! The leader of hydra and the 3rd most dangerous man on the planet.

"No... It can't be! That's impossible!" Teresa said her voice cracking.

"Teresa Alovi! You are the daughter of Baron Helmut Zemo! One of the most wanted men on the planet!" Orion said.

"No! No, no, no, **NO!**" Teresa said as tears ran down her face.

One of the soldiers looked at hte crying girl "What should we do with her sir?".

"Let her go! She was never a threat to us!" Orion ordered.

* * *

Inside a castle located in Russia, a certain purple masked villain was looking at a picture. It was a picture of his old lover...

Teresa's mother.

* * *

Teresa was swinging through the city, memories of what she saw and heard fresh in her mind. She reached her apartment, where she was met by both Carin and Hope.

"Teresa! Thank god, I've been trying to call you all day but you never-" Hope began only for Teresa to push passed her.

"This suit, this mask! Everything!" Teresa said as she ripped of her mask and threw on a table.

"Teresa?" Carin asked, worried about her sister.

"The only reason I put on this suit, was to prevent other people from suffering, like I did!" Teresa said and she cracked a wall "But if Orion is telling the truth about my father. **THEN WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING ALL THIS FOR?!**".

Hope was a little scared of her girlfriend's sudden burst of rage.

Carin tried to calm her down "Teresa I-".

"What have you been hiding from me Carin?" Teresa demanded, getting more hostile

**"ANSWER ME!".**

**.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	42. Chapter 42

**A chosen Hero or a Destined villain?**

Teresa stat on the roof of the building she lived in. She was still in her suit and was holding her mask her hand and was looking at it. Coping with the news were really difficult. Especially now since her own sister Carin confirmed that it was true. Baron Zemo, was her father.

"Thought I would find you up here" Came the voice of her sister from behind her "You alwasy loved roof tops. Even before you became a hero".

"Everytime I'm really high up so that I can see the city under me, I always felt better. It made the city look more clean, more peaceful" Teresa said before looking back at her mask "But now... I'm starting to think the city is even more dirty then I realized! And the thing about being a hero? I'm not really sure that I really am one anymore!".

Carin sighed "Teresa I am sorry that things got so out of hand, but you need to know that I did this for your own good".

"My own good!?" Teresa said standing up "You knew who my father was and said **NOTHING!** When were you planning on telling me that my father is an evil mad man?!" She looked back over the city "**DAMN IT!** My whole life I believed that my father just turned his back on us and ran away before I was born. But it was all a lie!".

Carin sighed "I know you feel betrayed Teresa and you have every right to be mad... but me and mother thought it was best that you did not know the truth".

**"WHY!?"** Teresa demanded, she was tired of being kept in the dark, she wanted answers.

"Teresa listen! It's ture, everything is true. Zemo is your father and mom ran away from him before she gave birth to you. But it was for your own protection that we kept it from you. We thought if you knew that your father was one of the most dangerous men on the planet, it would ruin your childhood!" Carin said.

Teresa said nothing for a while before she turned away from her sister again "It all makes sense now. Why mother was always so strict, why you where always against the thought of me being a hero. You did not want me to grow up and become like him".

Carin sighed "I can't deny that it's not part of the reason. But Teresa listen. Mother loved you and so do I! She and I never cared who your father was. We knew that you had the potential to be a great person!".

"But that dose not change the fact that Zemo is my father! Maybe I'm ment to be like him? I mean I have beaten people within an inch of their life! And you know what I did to Kingsley!" Teresa said.

"Stop it Teresa! You are not your father! If anything you are more like mom than him!" Carin said.

"How do you know? Are we really sisters?" Teresa asked.

"YES! Yes we are. We don't have the same dad but we do have the same mother. My father really did run away, so me and mom had you belive that he was your father too" Carin said.

Teresa looked at her again "Dose anyone else know the truth".

Carin was silent for a moment before she sighed "Yes... some other heroes and S.H.I.E.L.D. knew that Zemo had a child and they know it's you. That's why I was so against this whole vigilantism. I feared if they figure out that the new hero and the daughter of Zemo is the same person... I don't want to think about what they might do".

Teresa looked down. She was well aware how paranoid the other heroes can be with all the threats they face everyday and S.H.I.E.L.D. has a reputation of arresting people if there is even a slightest chance that they could be a problem. There is no doupt that both the heroes and S.H.I.E.L.D. knows about her Star-Spider adventure.

Carin walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder "I know this is hard to take in Teresa. But please understand that everything I did was out of love for you, my sister. I hope you can forgive me" Her voice sounded broken.

Teresa was silent for a brief moment before she smiled "How could I hold this against you? You are the only family I have".

With that the two sisters hugged eachother. Teresa just could not bring herself to be mad at her sister. Last time she turned her back on a family member she ended up losing her mother. Never again.

From the side lines, Hope watched the scene and smiled. It was good to see that the two sisters were on good terms again. She knew it would take a while. But she hoped that Teresa would recover from this.

Carin was right. Teresa is not the same as her father. A person is what they choose to be. And Teresa chose to be a hero out of her own free will.

* * *

Unkown to them, they were not the only once that knew all this. Someone else had been standing on a another roof not to far away. It was a man with in a red suit and horns on the mask.

He had been using his superhiman hearing to listen to them. He never ment to do it, he just happened to be near by and what he heard left him thinking. Knowing all about the legal system, he knew that Teresa should not be judged by who her father is.

Still he should keep an ear out and make sure nothing happens since this Star-Spider has very mixed opinions from the people of the city.

Some think she is a hero that is taking care of the danger that The Avengers ignore.

While some think she is an animal that hurts criminals more than necessary.

This man was between those two opinions, he agrees with what she is doing. But he is not to keen on her methods, especially when she marks them and almost kills them.

Still he knows all to well where she's coming from so he will just observe for now.

With that thought in mind, he lept to another roof and left the scene.

* * *

But somewhere else the news of Star-Spider has reached another man. A man far more dangerous than any crime lord. He had seen the news and there was something familiar about this new hero.

And the purple masked villain will find out why.

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Old foe a new friend?**

"Yabba Dabba Doo!" Teresa shouted as slid across the tail of a large plastic dinosaur. She was currently fighting some thugs that broke in to an museum "I always wanted to shout that!".

She kicked a thug in the chest, sending him flying in to a wall. She elbowed another thug in the face after he tried to sneak up on her. The she saw a female thug jump down at her from above with a knife... she never reached the floor thanks to Teresa webbing her up.

"Man, do you bad guys never learn? Are your mind like a flashlight or what?" Teresa said before her spider sence went of.

"Theirs might be. Mine isn't!" Came a familiar voice. Teresa looked just in time before getting blasted through a wall and out of the building.

Teresa got up while rubbing her head, then she saw who just attakced her "Shocker! I have not seen you since our first dance!".

"You left me to rot away in prison. But now you know that no prison can hold me for long. Just as you are about to learn that no one makes a fool out of the Shocker!" The Shocker said as fired another blast at Teresa who jumped out of the way.

"You look different! Been working out?" Teresa asked since Shocker's suit looked more amor like.

"I got a few upgrades, that's all you need to know since you will not be around long enough to worry about that!" Shocker as he fired more.

Teresa needed to keep moving. To many hits from those blasts and she's toast. But as she jumped over him to attack from behind, Shocker revealed a new trick. He sent out an vibration wave from his whole suit like a big repulse.

Teresa crashed in to a wall. While the young hero was still stunned by the blast, Shocker walked closer to her and aimed his Vibration gloves at her.

"Another one point blank should do the trick!" He said as he chraged up his gloves.

"Back away from my hero creep!" Came another familiar voice to Teresa's ears.

She looked and her eyes were wide behind her mask "Electro?".

Her eyes was not playing tricks on her. The man standing there in his black and blue electric suit was none other than her old enemy Electro.

"Electro? What does everyone have a gimmick these days?" Shocker said unimpressed.

"Comes from the guy who calls himself Shocked when he doesn't even shock people" Electro retorted as he made some blue sparks around his hands.

Shocker growled as he fired a blast. Only for Elector to disappear and re-appeared infront of the villain before grabbing his shoulder, sending electricity through his body and frying his suit to the point it was useless.

Teresa watched dumbfounded as Shocker fell to the ground unconscious. Electro walked up to her and offered her a hand "You ok?".

Teresa was still trying to process what just happened before she hesitantly took Electro's hand and he helped her up "What just happened?" She demanded.

"It's... a long story... I am a hero now! Well trying to be anyway" Electro said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm gonna need more than that buddy!" Teresa said crossing her arms.

"I know... You hungry?" Electro asked.

* * *

Later the two costumes superhumans sat on a rooftop enjoying some nice food. Teresa was eating a burger, whole Electro was enjoying a hot dog. Electro had recently filed her in on what he had been up to since last time they met.

"So... You got a chance to be a hero?" Teresa said between bites.

"Yup!" Electro said swoling his own bite "After our fight, I thought alot about what you told me about a new start. So after many tries, I managed to get in contact with the Iron-Defender and struck a deal with her. SHe would help me be a hero in return that I never kill anyone and I'm not allowed to use my full power".

Teresa looked at him "You're holding back?".

"Yes and no. The Iron-Defender put this on me" Electro showed her and device on his neck "It limits the amount of electricity I can put out, keeping it just below the lethal amount. Iron-Defender doesn't trust me... And I don't blame her...".

Teresa took a sip from her drink through a straw "Trust dose not come easy Sparky. I know since the city still dose not truly trust me yet and I've been doing this for a while".

"Sounds like we both still has a long way to go" Elector said before taking another bite of his hot dog.

"That we do Sparky" Teresa agreed.

"My name is actually Maxwell Dillon! But you can call me Max for short" Elector said.

Teresa coughed a little "Pal. First rule about being a hero. Keep your identity secret unless you among people you can trust! Don't blurt it out like that".

Max chuckled "I know that. But I do trust you. After all you are the one that inspired me to use my powers for good, instead of trying to be a god. You realy saved me back then. Thank you, I mean it! You are my hero".

Teresa could not help but to smile at that "You're welcome, I'm not used to receiving praise from anyone but my girlfriend".

Max spit out his drink "You have a girlfriend?"

"Yes I do!" Teresa said proudly.

"So then you are lesbian?" Max asked.

"I am!" Teresa answered sipping her drink.

"Well then I guess your fanboys dreams have been crushed" Max commented.

"Are you one of them?" Teresa asked with a smirk.

"What? No? I mean I like you, but not that way!" Max stammered.

Teresa ended up bursting out in to a fit of loud laughter. She was laughing so hard it hurt her sides. Max was blushing in embarrassment.

"Hey it's not funny!" He said, but Teresa only laughed more.

Max just sat silent a little annoyed at the young hero who was desperately trying to recover from her laughing fit. She was taking deep breaths while a few giggles still managed to escape her mouth.

"Oh man, I can not tell you how much I needed to laugh. You really have changed since I last saw you!" Teresa with a warm smile.

Max smiled back "Thanks... well I need to use the rest room real quick. Back in a flash" The he vanished... in a flash.

Teresa just sat in silence while finishing her burger. Max really is a different person from the time she fought him. She was happy that she managed to inspire a villain to turn a new leaf and try to be a hero.

"Well someone has been having a good time!" Teresa froze at the sound of and a familiar feeling crept in to her body.

The feeling of dread, horror and violation. Teresa slowly turned her head and standing behind her was non other than Felicia Hardy, the Black Cat.

"You!" Teresa said as she quickly got up.

"Me!" Felicia said with a smirk "It's been too long my love. You never call, you never write. I'm hurt. I feel lonely without my lover!".

"I am not your lover Felicia! I only slept with you because I was desperate for info! That was a one time deal! We're done!" Teresa said aggressively.

Felicia only laughed "I'm afraid there is no done when it comes to me! If I want something, I take it! And I already marked you as mine. And I don't take kindly that you are cheating on me!".

Teresa glared "We are not a couple Felicia! We never was and never will be. Now leave me alone!".

Felicia's face darkened as a crazy smile spread across her face "You are mine. And I'm taking you back right now, one way or another!".

Felicia walked towards her, causing Teresa to panic "S-stay away! Don't come any closer!".

Luckily, just as Felicia was about to reach her. A small electric bolt hit the spot between her. Both girls looked and saw Max standing there.

"I don't know who you are bu I suggest you scram before I turn you in to the worlds ugliest steak!" He said with a dangerous glare.

Felicia glared at him for a moment before rasing her hands "Fine! You win this time" She began to leave but then she gave Teresa a lustful look "We will meet again my love. I'm not gonna raise our family alone!".

Teresa got wide eyes "What do you mean bu that?".

But the cat girl only jumped of the building and disappeared.

Max placed a hand on Teresa's shoulder "You ok?" He got his answer when Teresa began to shake like a leaf and looked like she was about collapse. He did the only logical thing he could think of. He gave her a gentle hug.

Teresa was still shaking, Felicia's words repeating themselves in her head over and over.

Family! What Family?.

Just what did Felicia do with that blood sample she took from her?

.

**Tell me what you think.**


	44. Chapter 44

**For those who don't know. The Imperfects are anti-villains made for the Marvel 2005 fighting game Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects.**

* * *

**Imperfects and a new look?**

Teresa was on another patrol. But she was more on hr guard now that Black Cat was back. She had been receiving news from Moon Knight that people had been disappearing around the city and he warned her to keep an eye out for anything suspicious.

Teresa sighed "With everything going on I really did not need another problem on my list".

But unknown to her, someone was watching her and sent some kind of slime on her web, making her fall. Teresa let out a yelp before quickly grabbing a ledge to stop her fall. She looked and saw someone running away.

"Ambush me will you? Bad move!" Teresa said before going after her attacker.

During the chase the attacker jumped down in to the sewers. Teresa groaned at that. She hated going down there, it always took forever to wash the smell out of her suit. But she had to go down there if she was gonna catch the one who attacked her.

She headed down and heard a voice "I've been waiting for this chance Star-Spider. Or should I say, Teresa Alovi!?".

Teresa eyes widened behind her mask "How did you know my real name? Who are you!?" As soon as she finished her spider sence went of before she had to duck away from another attack.

"Oh sorry. Where are my manners?!" The voice said. Teresa looked and what she was... she didn't even know what it was, it was some kind of creature! It looks like an humanoid rat but it was not Vermin "My name is **Hazmat!** And it is my curse, to be alive!".

"How do you know me!?" Teresa demanded.

"I'm sure you will get your answers soon enough. My boss has need of you" Hazmat said before attacking.

Teresa avoided the attack and threw a punch, only for Hazmat to spin around and gave her a back fist to the face. Teresa staggered back, this guy was tougher than he looked and he is even more agile than her. Hazmat jumped at her, but this time Teresa manged to throw him over her and before he could regain his focus, Teresa punched him in the face.

He leaned back from the punch, only to stand back up like a zombie "Kill me. I dare you!".

This guy was sick, but Teresa had to put him down quickly. She threw another punch, but Hazmat fliped over her. Teresa felt something hit her in the back. Hazmat created a line with his slime. He then swings her around, scraping her over the walls a little before tosing her in to wall.

Teresa stood up slowly, her suit was damaged and Hazmat was calmly walking towards her. He is holding was toying with her. Something was not right about this whole situation. Teresa did not know what it was but she had to get out of the sewers. There was just not enough room to fight him down here.

Teresa shot some webs, but Hazmat just avoided them before getting up close and hit her point blank with some green slime. Teresa screamed as it felt like she had been hit by acid.

She jumped away and began to run, but something was not right. She was geting slower and her legs was getting weaker "Wh-what the-?" Was all she got ou before Hazmat punched her down "What did you do to me?!".

Hazmat knelt down next to her "Calm down kid, it will not kill you, my boss needs you alive. When you wake up, you will have your answers".

That was the last thing Teresa heard before everything went black.

When Teresa woke up everything was blurry. She felt sick and weak. She tried to move but finally noticed that she couldn't move her limbs. The realization hit her like a truck and she began to struggle against the restrains that was holding her against some kind of table.

"Ah, I see you are finally awake young Alovi" Came a calm voice. Teresa looked and saw an bald man walking up to her "My name is **Dr. Niles Van Roekel** and I've been studying you for quite some time now. You are a fascinating girl, your powers coming from one of the most unique creatures in the world. Spiders are an amazing race, their web being at least 5 times stronger than steel and now that ability is inside of you".

"What do you want with me?!" Teresa demanded.

"I may be the leader of people. But I am also an scientist, and your unique abilities cought my intrest" Roekel said before grabbing her face, only then did Teresa notice that her mask was gone "And your blood has provided me with an amazing creation. One that could very well be the key to my goal".

"What are you planing Roekel?!" Teresa aksed.

"That, my dear, is something I can not answer. But I'll try to make sure that you stay alive long enough to see it" Roekel said before he turned and left.

When he was gone some other creatures began to rool the table Teresa was on and headed down the halls with her.

On the way, Teresa saw alot of strange things. The entire place looked alien and the people in it looked like something out of a old horror movie. She saw a man that looked like the frankenstein monster with robot arms. One guy looked like an emo version of Electro. She also saw a woman with large clubs on her hands and another woman who looked like she was made out of fire.

Teresa yelped in surprise as a woman suddenly appeared on top of her. The woman was beryl dressed, just wearing some black clothing around her body that just barely covered her large breasts. She had gloves with blades on them, but the most eye catching thing (Other than her breasts) Was the black mask on her face, with a hood on it.

"So you are the new labrat. What an cute little girl you are" The woman with a hint of lust in her calm voice.

Teresa looked creeped out _'Geez, did I get an unwanted ability that made me a magnet for creepy women?'_.

"**Wink!** She is not your toy yet, we still need to see how useful she can be" One of the doctors said.

"Fine. But as soon as they are done you are mine, sweet lips!" **The Wink** said before vanishing making Teresa cough at her smoke.

Latter Teresa was put inside a dark room. The doctors turned to leave, and Teresa saw a card in one of their back pockets. She could only hope it was a key card. Just as they were about to leave the room, Teresa had managed to move her hand enough to shoot a tiny web line and hit the card.

She was beginning to retract her web and brought the card to what looked like a scanner. A small beep was heard and the restraints opened, making Teresa wall to her knees. She was still weak from Hazmat's poison. But there was no time to worry about that, she had to get out of this place.

With weak legs, she began to walk out of the room. She slowly made her way through the seemingly endless halls, getting more tired with every step. She hid from some guards until she was forced to enter another room where she could hide and rest for a bit.

The room was some kind of lab. Teresa sat down, breathing hard. Not noticing that she hit a button which opens a glass tube that was containing a black slime. The black slime made its way towards the un-expecting heroine.

Teresa was struggling to stay awake and did not notice that the black slime latched onto her boot and began to spread up her leg. Teresa let out some strained sounds as the black slime spread on to her other leg, then up her body, over her chest, down her arms... and then finally, up her face.

The last thing Teresa noticed was something black was blocking her vision and then she passed out.

.

**Tell me what you think.**


End file.
